Drachenflug
by Feilian
Summary: Im Weyr befindet sich eine neue Brut mit einem Königinnenei. Nur fehlen die Kandidatinnen und Shiran, ein junger Bronzereiter, findet sich mitten im Strudel des Geschehens. Liebe, Leid, Paarungsflug. Schaut doch einfach mal rein. xD
1. Der Weg des Bronzereiters

**1. Kapitel  
Der Weg des Bronzereiters**

Alle Geschwaderführer standen im Gemach des Weyrführers und der Wehrführerin. Man hatte sie aufgrund des neuen Geleges von Oeanth der goldenen Königin der Wehrherrin Jerelena, die aus dem erneuten Paarungsflug mit Galleth dem Bronzedrachen vom Wehrerführer Tagas hervorgingen, zusammengerufen.

"Geschwaderführer, da sich unter den Eiern auch ein Königinnenei befindet, werden alle die sich nun hier eingefunden haben in den jeweiligen Gebieten auf Suche nach geeigneten Kandidaten suchen. Und da wir kaum genug Nachwuchs haben um den Jungdrachen eine Auswahl zu bieten muss auch nach männlichen Partnern gesucht werden."

Der Weyrführer, der auf einem Stuhl saß machte eine Pause und seine Gefährtin und Weyrherrin sprach weiter.

"Igen, Ista und Fort haben uns erlaubt in ihren Bereichen ebenfalls nach Kandidaten zu suchen, da sie ausreichend Nachwuchs in den jeweiligen Weyen besitzen. Gerechtigkeitshalber losen wir aus wer welches Gebiet erhält und da die Fäden über keinen unserer Gebiete für zwei Tage fällen habt ihr genug Zeit euch umzusehen. Jeder eurer Drachen ist in der Lage passende Kandidaten ausfindig zu machen um zweiundfünfzig Jungdrachen einen Partner zu geben."

Jerelena lehnte sich zurück. Sie betrachtete die acht Geschwaderführer, die sich in ihrem Quartier getroffen hatten. Jeder nickte kurz um zu zeigen, dass sie verstanden hatten. Der Weyrführer reichte eine Kiste mir Losen der jeweiligen Ziele herum. Jeder Geschwaderführer griff sich ein Los und verabschiedete sich und verließ daraufhin die beiden Weyrführer. Beide wussten wie schwierig es sein würde Kandidaten zu finden in der kurzen Zeit, doch es hatte sich nicht anders einrichten lassen. Zu dem wurden immer weniger Kinder mit dem benötigten Potenzial geboren um einen Drachen zu beeindrucken.

--

Shiran öffnete seinen sorgfältig gefalteten Zettel und las den Inhalt, der sein neues Ziel sein sollte, welches er heute anfliegen sollte.

_'Ruatha'_

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Die Hochburg Ruatha aus dem Gelände von Fort war schon immer eine Stätte gewesen an der sich das Weyrblut fortgepflanzt hatte. Es bestand also wirklich Hoffnung geeignete Personen zu finden. Er lächelte in sich hinein.

_'Du bist zufrieden?'_

_  
'Ja, das bin ich Neith. Wir fliegen heute nach Ruatha.'_

_  
'Die Felsen dort sind schön warm.'_

_  
'Du sagst es, du musst mir nur helfen Kandidaten zu finden, die sich als geeignet herausstellen.'_

Der Drache des jungen Mannes legte den Kopf seitlich und ließ seinen Reiter wissen, dass er gekrault werden wollte. Shiran ging der Bitte seines bronzefarbenen Freundes, den er vor zwei Jahren für sich gewonnen hatte, nach und streichelte ihn bei den Augenwülsten.

_'Wann brechen wir auf?'_

_  
'Sofort.'_

Der Drache kniete sich nieder, so dass Shiran sich locker in den Nacken von Shiran schwingen konnte. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz waren sie in der Luft und Neith trug sie über den Sternenstein des Bendenweyrs, wo Shiran die Erkennungsmerkmale für Ruatha gab.

--

Der Weyrführer beobachtete, wie die Drachen der Geschwaderführer im Dazwischen verschwanden und drehte sich dann zu seiner Gefährtin, die wieder zu ihrer brütenden Königin in den Schlund gehen wollte.

"Soll Galleth dich nach unten bringen, das würde dir die Treppen ersparen."

Um den Brutplatz der Drachenkönigin zu erreichen musste man entweder mit einem Drachen hinunter fliegen, oder den Irrgarten von Treppen, die in den Schlund führten, hinnehmen. Und da die Königin ihre Brut niemals verlies, noch nicht mal zum fressen, musste die Reiterin alleine zurechtkommen.

Jerelena drehte sich zu Tagas und lächelte. Sie brauchte nichts sagen, denn Tagas wusste, dass sie so schnell wie möglich zu ihrer Königin wollte. Galleth kam von seinem Sims und landete neben den Beiden. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung saß die Weyrherrin vor dem Weyrführer auf dem Bronzedrachen. Sie blickten auf, als sie Shiran erblickten, der sich ebenfalls in die Lüfte begab um sein neues Ziel zu erreichen.

_'Sein Ziel ist Ruatha.'_

Tagas blickte lachend auf, die Wehrherrin drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an.

"Was ist?"

"Shiran ist auf dem Weg nach Ruatha."

Sie stimmte in sein Lachen ein, denn sie erinnerte sich genau wie auch ihr Geliebter an ihre erste gemeinsame Begegnung. Damals war er noch in Ista Geschwaderführer gewesen. Sie hatten sich auf einem der prunkvollen Feste in Ruatha getroffen. Es war ein Jahr nachdem Oeanth sie erwählt hatte. Sie hatte sich am Anfang nur mit dem Geschwaderführer aus Ista gestritten. Auf Ruatha wurden sie von Freunden einander vorgestellt und zu erst lief alles wie gedacht, doch schnell stellten sie fest, dass sie sich gegenseitig nicht leiden konnten. Ihre Wege trennten sich, doch das Schicksal führte sie zusammen. Im Bendenweyr kam es ein gutes Jahr später zu dem tragischen Tod des Wehrführers und seines Geschwaderzweiten. Den tragischen Verlust ihres Gefährten versank die derzeitige Weyrherrin in Depressionen und ihr goldener Drache stieg nicht mehr zum Paarungsflug auf.

Im Weyr mangelte es an Geschwaderführern und einen jüngeren konnte man nicht auswählen so wurde Tagas nach Benden versetzt. Er übernahm das Geschwader eines anderen, der den Platz vorläufig als Weyrführer übernommen hatte, bis die nächste Drachenkönigin zum Paarungsflug aufstieg und somit den nächsten Weyrführer bestimmte. So war es Brauch.

Erealth stand dicht vor ihrem Paarungsflug und viele Bronzereiter versuchten Kilia zu erwerben, da die Reiterin auf den Drachen einwirken konnte. Der einzige Bronzereiter, den das alles nicht interessierte war Tagas. Er liebte es mit Galleth am Bach zu sitzen und den Sonnenuntergang zu betrachten.

Es war eines solchen Abends, als Oeanth mit Jerelena über den Bach hinweg flogen und Oeanth sich zu Galleth ins Wasser gesellen wollte und ohne ihre Reiterin vorher abzusetzen landete die goldene Königin im Wasser und tauchte unter. Schnaufend tauchte Jerelena wieder auf. Fluchend schwamm sie ans Ufer ohne die Blicke, die Tagas ihr schenkte zu beachten, sie hatte ihn übersehen.

Lachend empfing er sie. Sie sah ihn böse an, doch er hörte nicht auf sie zu hänseln. Erzürnt über die Eigenmächtigkeit ihrer Drachendame lief sie nass zu den Treppen, die ins Innere des Hortes führten, denn es war Herbst und die Abendluft war kalt. Sie war schon die Hälfte der Treppe empor gestiegen, als Tagas sie einholte. Er war ernsthaft und bemühte sich ernsthaft nicht zu lachen. Er hatte eine Decke bei sich, die er mitgenommen hatte falls ihm am Wasser kalt würde. Er legte sie der durchnässten Frau um die Schultern. Seitdem an blühte ihre Freundschaft und wurde zur Liebschaft und es geschah etwas, womit niemand gerechnet hatte.

Oeanth war für den Paarungsflug bereit noch vor Eralth. Die Bronzereiter waren nun in der Hoffnung die junge Königin zu erwerben. Den Kampf der Bronzereiter gewann Galleth...

Jerelena sah in den Himmel, dort wo kurz zuvor Shiran mit Neith im Dazwischen verschwunden war.   
"Es ist außergewöhnlich, dass ein Reiter schon im zweiten Jahr zum Geschwaderführer aufsteigt."   
Tagas nickte zustimmend. "Shirans Geschwader ist zudem eines der besten, er ist zum Drachenreiter geboren."  
"Schade, dass wir ihn so spät erst gefunden haben." Jerelena seufzte. "Da hast du Recht, meine Liebe. Er hätte uns einigen Ärger ersparen können." 

"Was mich wundert ist, dass er mit keiner Frau sein Lager teilt."

"Ist er denn nicht begehrt?" Tagas war über den Einwurf seiner Gefährtin überrascht.   
"Oh das ist er. Jede unserer Reiterinnen, ob gold oder grün hat versucht ihn zu umwerben und sie tun es noch. Selbst die Männer, die sich von ihm angezogen fühlen sind auf Granit gestoßen."

"Und meine Liebe warst du auch eine der Anwärterinnen?" Sie lächelte charmant auf seine Frage.

"Glaubst du ich könnte irgendjemand anderen als dich in mein Herz schließen?

"Ich hoffe nicht." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn als er Galleth den Befehl zum Start gab, da dieser unnachgiebig quengelte.

"Aber seltsam ist es schon. Shiran hat selbst seinen Drachen aus dem Paarungsflug um Oeanth genommen, wo andere sich um so mehr um deine reizende Königin bemühen, als ob sie eine Chance gegen Galleth hätten."   
Galleth glitt den Schlund hinunter die Schwingen weit ausgestreckt schwebten sie in Kreisbögen dem Brutplatz entgegen.

"Ich hoffe er findet irgendwann auch einen liebevollen Partner. Seit er hier ist empfinde ich mich für ihn irgendwie verantwortlich." Die Weyrherrin war durchaus überrascht gewesen, als sie dem jungen Mann damals begegnet war.

"Bei seiner Gegenüberstellung hat auch er mein Herz erreicht." Tagas schlang seinen Arm enger um den schmalen Körper seiner Geliebten, als Galleth zur Landung ansetzte.

-

Auf Ruatha herrschte Spätnachmittag, zu der Zeit wo im Bendenweyr noch früher morgen war. Die Sonne schien direkt auf die Höhen von Ruatha und Shiran erhielt einen überschwänglichen Gefühlsausbruch von reinster Freude, den ihn sein Bronzedrache vermittelte. Es war lange her seit Neith einfach nur in der Sonne liegen konnte ohne dass sich andere Drachen mit ihm stritten, wer den Platz in der Sonne erhalten sollte und meist überließ er den Platz der Königin.   
Shiran ließ sich von der Woge der Gefühle seines Drachens leiten und war ebenfalls angenehm überrascht über die Aussicht eines knapp zweitägigen Aufenthaltes in der Hochburg Ruatha.   
Neith glitt auf die weiten grünen Wiesen zu, die etwas entfernt von der Burg angelegt waren. So würde sich niemand durch den Aufenthalt eines Drachen belästigt fühlen, dass hieß zwar, dass er eine Weile laufen musste, aber das nahm er in kauf, zumal er diesmal von keiner Drachenreiterin verfolgt werden konnte.   
Ein Drache trompetete seine Begrüßung zu den beiden.

_'Argoth und sein Reiter Felan aus Fort sind ebenfalls hier._' Erklärte der Bronzedrache seinem Reiter. _  
_

_Wo ist denn der Drache? Ich kann ihn gar nicht sehen.'_

'Er ist hinter uns.'  
Shiran drehte sich nach hinten und sah einen blauen Drachen auf der Schattenseite der Burg sitzen.

_'Mögen nicht alle Drachen die Sonne?'  
_

_'Er wartet auf seinen Reiter, er hat ihm gesagt, er solle dort warten'._

Sanft ließ sich Neith im tiefen Grün nieder und Shiran schwang sich aus dem Nacken direkt in das hoch gewachsene Gras, das ihn bis zur Hüfte reichte.

"Schon Anzeichen für mögliche Kandidaten?"

Der Drache schwieg kurz, als er zur Burg hinüber sah, dann drehte er seinen Kopf zu seinem Reiter und Shiran versank erneut in den schillernden Augen seines Freundes.

_'Einige haben das Potenzial, aber es sind nicht allzu viele.'__  
_

_'Auch eine Frau?' _Shiran wusste, dass wenn die Weyrherrscher sich durchrangen und selbst von den anderen Weyrn Hilfe erbaten, dass Kandidaten Mangel waren. _  
_

_'Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, wenn du mit jemanden redest, beziehungsweise in dessen Nähe bist, dann kann ich dir mit Sicherheit sagen ob jemand über das nötige Potenzial verfügt oder nicht.'__  
_

_'Danke und nun ab mit dir in die Sonne.'_  
Der Drache schwang sich in die Lüfte und suchte sich einen gemütlichen Platz an dem er dösen konnte. Der Reiter hingegen wanderte durch das Grün auf einen Pfad hin der ihn bis zur Burg bringen sollte. Nach zehn Minuten erreichte er das Eingangstor zur Hochburg, wo ihn die Wächter aufs herzlichste begrüßten. In letzter Zeit war kaum ein Drachenreiter zu Besuch und noch weniger die mächtigen Bronzedrachen. Sie kamen nur wenn ein Fädeneinfall drohte und dann nur zum Kampf, wo man die Drachen nicht sehen konnte. Shiran war geschmeichelt durch die Fragen, die ihm die Wächter stellten.

_'Du machst mich aufmerksam, wenn sich jemand hier befindet?'_

Sein Drache versicherte ihm, dass er habe die Abmachung nicht vergessen hat.  
Shiran strebte weiter und wurde dann von dem herrschenden Baron von Ruatha herzlich empfangen, an dessen Seite der Reiter des blauen Drachens war. Es ehrte den Baron zu hören, dass sich die Suche bis nach Ruatha hinzog.

"Es stört sie also nicht, wenn ich mich umsehe?"

"Aber nein, ich lasse ihnen ein Gästezimmer herrichten, wie lange gedenken sie denn unsere Hochburg durch ihre Gegenwart zu beehren?"

"Bis morgen Abend, dann muss ich zurück um mich wieder der herrschenden Bedrohung zuzuwenden." Sein Lächeln war matt, denn er dachte an die Verluste, die er hinnehmen musste wegen der lästigen Fäden. Sein ehemaliger Vorgesetzter kam um weil er den Sporen zum Opfer fiel, dadurch erlangte er damals selbst den Platz des Geschwaderführers.   
Der Baron nickte zustimmend und lud ihn zu Abendessen an seinen Tisch. Shiran bedankte sich herzlich für die Einladung und verabschiedete sich vorläufig um sich in der Hochburg umzusehen. Er ging die Gassen entlang, die wie er wusste auf den auf den Haupthof der Burg führen sollte.

Ein junger Mann etwa drei Planetenumdrehungen jünger als er selbst holte ihn ein. Schlitternd kam dieser vor ihm zum stillstand und keuchte erschöpft, da er bis hierher gesprintet war.   
"Entschuldigen Sie, aber sie sind doch der Bronzereiter?"  
Shiran nickte und der Junge atmete erleichtert auf.

"Der Baron hat mich geschickt ich soll ihnen Ruatha zeigen wenn sie es gestatten."

"Junge wie heißt du?"

"Verzeiht ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Mein Name ist Xen." Shiran lächelte aufmunternd.

"Ich glaube du könntest mir eine große Hilfe sein Xen." Xens Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung.  
_'Er hat das Potenzial, sie ist verborgen, doch sie ist da.'  
_

_'Wenn sie verborgen ist, ist es denn sinnvoll ihn mitzunehmen.'  
_

_'Auf jeden Fall, ich glaube er könnte einen Bronzedrachen für sich gewinnen. Die Macht ist nur verborgen, weil jemand sie ihm vermutlich ausgeredet hat.'  
_

_'Danke, Neith.'_

"Wo wollen Sie als erstes hin?"

"Zum Markt, aber vorher habe ich noch eine Frage."

"Und die wäre?" Xen strich sich durch sein sandfarbenes Haar

"Hast du schon mal einen Drachen von nahem gesehen?"

"Ja früher als ich etwa zwölf war, es war ein Grüner, seine Augen waren so faszinierend, aber meine Mutter meinte ich soll mich vor ihnen fernhalten, da sie mich von meiner Arbeit abhielten." Der Jugendliche seufzte doch wagte es nicht sich zu beschweren.

"Wolltest du mal einen für dich gewinnen?" Der Junge nickte heftig.   
"Aber meine Mutter meinte ich könnte niemals einen für mich gewinnen."

"Wo sind deine Eltern?" Shiran war forsch, doch so viel Zeit hatte er nicht.

"Meine Mutter starb vor einigen Monaten und mein Vater habe ich nie kennen gelernt."  
Shiran lächelte und Xen verstand die Geste falsch. Ärgerlich fauchte er ihn an.

"Meine Eltern waren ehrenhafte Menschen."  
Shiran legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter um ihn zu beruhigen.

"So war es auch nicht gemeint, aber so steht es dir ganz alleine frei zu entscheiden, was du machen willst." Xen sah ihn verwirrt an, er verstand nicht worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslief.

"Du musst wissen, dass im Bendenweyr ein Gelege heranreift und ich nach Kandidaten suche. Mein Drache hat mir geflüstert, dass du einen Jungdrachen für dich gewinnen könntest, wenn du noch Interesse hast."

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis der junge zu begreifen schien und dann fiel er dem jungen Bronze Reiter um den Hals.

"Wirklich?" Shiran nickte.

"Aber ich bitte dich niemanden davon zu erzählen, dass ich mich auf der Suche befinde."  
Der Junge mit dem kurzen Rotblonden Haar nickte überschwänglich und Shiran lächelte erfreut.

"Zeigst du mir jetzt den Weg?"

Die beiden verbrachten den restlichen Nachmittag auf dem Markt, wo Shiran sich mit den verschiedensten Personen unterhielt, die alle zu alt oder einfach nicht das Potential besaßen.  
Am Abend führte Xen Shiran zum großen Saal, in dem die Burgherren aßen. Er verabschiedete sich und versprach dem Drachenreiter am nächsten Morgen seine Führung durch die Burg fortzusetzen.

Der Baron wartete schon auf das eintreffen von Shiran, denn er kam ihn mit seinen drei Töchtern entgegen, die ihn alle mit übertriebenen Augenaufschlag verdeutlichten, das sie gerne seine Gesellschaft für die Nacht sein würden. Angewidert lächelte er geheuchelt und musste seine Beherrschung wahren um nicht gleich seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen.  
Jede der drei Frauen hatte dunkles Haar, das ihr glatt über die Schulter hing. Die älteste hieß Helena und hatte braune Augen und einen zierlichen Mund. Sie war kleiner als ihre beiden jüngeren Schwestern, hatte aber ein weit aus größeres Selbstvertrauen als die anderen.

Die zwei Jahre jüngere Schwester, die noch immer älter als Shiran wirkte hatte längeres und gepflegteres Haar, dass sie auch immer wieder Stolz mit den Händen durchkämmte. Auch ihre Augen waren Braun und von allen dreien war sie die größte und war trotzdem noch ein Kopf kleiner als der Drachenreiter. Sie wurde ihm als Filaya vorgestellt. Ihre Bemühungen ihn zu umwerben verlieh ihrem Gesicht einen abstrakten Ausdruck, den Shiran eher anwiderte.

Die Jüngste war von allen noch die natürlichste. Sie war wesentlich jünger als er selbst und man sah ihr an, dass sie sich nicht wirklich bemühte. Wahrscheinlich so vermutete Shiran hatte die Mutter ihrer Kinder angestiftet sich mit ihm einzulassen. Mit ihr würde er sich vermutlich noch am besten verstehen. Sie musste sich selber vorstellen, da ihr Vater sie zu übergehen schien. Sie nannte sich Talani.

Man setzte sich an den reich gedeckten Tisch, der schon selbst von unschätzbarem Wert war. Man wies ihm einen Platz gegenüber des Barons, an dessen beiden Seiten seine Gemahlin die Baronin Asalah und seine älteste Tochter Helena platz nahmen. Neben ihn setzten sich die beiden anderen Töchter zu seiner Missbilligung.

_'Es ist ja nur für heute',_ hörte er seinen Drachen schläfrig von sich geben.

_'Du hast gut reden, aber vermutlich hast du recht ich danke dir für deine Unterstützung. Ist jemand anwesend, der...'__  
_

_'Nein',_ unterbrach ihn Neith.

_'Gut dann schlaf und schone deine Kräfte für den nächsten Fädenfall.'_

Die Verbindung zu seinem Drachen brach damit und er konzentrierte sich auf das wohlschmeckende Essen.   
Im Laufe des Essens entging ihm nicht, dass Talani des Öfteren Blicke mit dem noch anwesenden blauen Reiter wechselte und er schmunzelte für sich. Der Baron sprach fast die ganze Zeit von seinem einzigen Sohn, der jedoch vor vier Tagen aufgebrochen war um in Fort einigen Geschäften für seinen Vater nachzugehen. Derweil versuchten die Töchter getrieben unter den strengen Blicken der Mutter ihm, Shiran zu gefallen, womit sie umso mehr sein Missfallen schürten. Nach einer für Shiran unendlich vorkommenden Zeit führte ihn ein Diensthabender in ein herrlich hergerichtetes Gästezimmer. Er versuchte Verbindung zu seinem Drachen aufzunehmen, doch der schlief bereits seit langer Zeit, obwohl es in Benden wahrscheinlich erst Nachmittag war und auch er fühlte sich erschöpft. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass ihm die letzten tage reichlich zugesetzt hatten, die Aufgaben als Geschwaderführer beanspruchten ihn vollständig.

Erleichtert ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen und fiel sofort in einen traumlosen erholsamen Schlaf.


	2. Das Gelege einer mächtigen Königin

Hi Leute, es freut mich dass ihr euch hierher verirrt habt. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen aber für die Geschichte hatte ich keine Beta und naja meine Rechtschreibung hat ab und an doch ... es tut mir leid. 

**2. Kapitel**  
**Das Gelege einer mächtigen Königin**

Galleth saß schläfrig auf der Erhöhung zum Brutplatz der Königin. Er war stolz auf seine Königin und auf das gemeinsame Gelege.

Tagas war wie jeder andere freudig überrascht gewesen, dass Oeanth zweiundfünfzig Eier gelegt hatte. Sie brauchten diese Anzahl dringend, denn der Fädeneinfall forderte unaufhörlich seine Opfer und die Lücken in den Geschwadern waren kaum mehr zu füllen und da die anderen beiden Königinnen des Hortes nicht mehr zum Paarungsflug aufstiegen, kam es auf Oeanth an. Nun da sie ein Königinnenei gelegt hatte hoffte man auf eine starke junge Königin, die dem Weyr mehr Drachen schenken sollte.

Die Königin schlief an ihrem Gelege und Jerelena, die ihr Lager bei ihrem Drachen aufgeschlagen hatte las in einem der Bücher, die sie sich aus der Harfnerhalle hatte holen lassen. Sie bemerkte die Ankunft des Bronzereiters erst, als er direkt hinter ihr stand. Überrascht drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Ihre grauen Augen faszinierten Tagas wie auch schon von Beginn ihrer Freundschaft bis über die Zeit ihrer Partnerschaft hinaus noch immer. Sie zogen ihn in seinen Bann und er schien sich in ihnen zu verlieren, wie er es nur zu oft in den schillernden Augen seines Drachen tat.

"Wie geht es Ramar und Weralth?" erkundigte sich die Weyrherrin.

"Besser sie erholen sich langsam von ihren Verletzungen, aber sie werden eine Weile ihre Tätigkeit ruhen lassen. Demeg übernimmt solange den Platz als Geschwaderzweiten." Tagas war über den Verlust seines Geschwaderzweiten betrübt, doch es war kein tötlicher Unfall gewesen und der Weyrführer wusste dies zu schätzen.

"Das ist gut zu hören."

"Was liest du, meine Liebe?" Er schaute über ihre Schulter auf den Einband des Buches und fand den Titel. Es war die Chronik des Weyrs. Jerelena bemerkte, wie sich seine Stirn in Falten legte.

"Ich habe mich gefragt, was aus unserem Sohn geworden ist." Erklärte sie betrübt.

"Er müsste jetzt neunzehn Planetenumdrehungen zählen, aber wir haben ihn doch in die Obhut der Menschen von Nerat gegeben."Sie nickte und zeigte auf ein anderes Buch, das in ihrem Schoß lag und schlug eine Seite auf, in der sie sich ein Lesezeichen gesetzt hatte.

"Wir haben ihn dort hingegeben, weil es in dem Jahr kaum Nachwuchs in Nerat gab. Nun sieh dir das an. Ein Bauer hat unseren Sohn bei sich aufgenommen und nun sieh dir das an." Die Weyrherrin zeigte auf eine Stelle auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite, auf dem das Register aller Neugeborenen und aufgenommenen Kinder von Nerat verzeichnet war.

Es waren nur wenige Namen verzeichnet, da viele Menschen im Vorjahr im Bürgerkrieg gestorben waren. Er endete erst durch den Tod des alten Herrschers.

Der Name auf den der Finger seiner Geliebten zeigte ließ den Weyrführer erblassen. Er war der einzige, der in dem Zeitraum dem Volk von Nerat anvertraut wurde, wo das Paar ihren Sohn weggegeben hatte.

"Seit wann...?" Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden, erschüttert über den Fund seiner Gefährtin.

"Ich habe es erst vorhin herausgefunden."

"Das würde einiges erklären." Jerelena nickte zustimmend, auch sie war mehr als überrascht gewesen. Es ärgerte sie nur, dass sie es nicht vorher herausgefunden hatte. Ihr Sohn war seit zwei Jahren wieder in ihrer Obhut gewesen, ohne dass sie es auch nur erahnt hatten. Das der aufmerksame und rücksichtsvolle Geschwaderführer Shiran ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut war.

--

Der Morgen war erfrischend wie Shiran empfand, sein Bronzedrache erfreute sich an der warmen Sonne und erklärte seinem Reiter, dass er hier auch länger bleiben würde. Der blaue Reiter hatte sich schon im Morgengrauen verabschiedet und die Burg verlassen. Die Töchter des Barons gaben ihre Annäherungsversuche auf, als Xen kam um ihn die restliche Burg zu zeigen.

Als die beiden einen abgelegenen Ort durchquerten blieb Shiran stehen und rief Xen zu sich.  
"Ich hoffe du hast niemanden erzählt, dass ich auf der Suche bin?"

Xen schüttelt den Kopf.

"Gut, heute Abend wirst du mich zum Bendenweyr begleiten wenn du noch immer willst."

"Auf jeden Fall."  
Shiran nickte.

"Wenn wir uns nachher trennen, möchte ich, dass du das wichtigste zusammensuchst, Kleidung brauchst du nicht viel. Im Weyr bekommst du immer das Neuste. Du kannst nicht so viel mitnehmen, denn es könnte sein, dass wir noch einige andere mitnehmen, also musst du dich gut entscheiden."

Xen lächelte und nickte dann.  
"Nun sag, gibt es einen Ort wo sich Frauen versammeln?"

"Ja, im unteren Gewölbe beim Waschen, in der Küche und ich glaube heute morgen sind einige auf die große Ebene Kräuter pflücken gegangen."  
Shiran dachte kurz nach.

_'Die Frauen auf der Ebene sind alle zu alt.' _bemerkte sein geschuppter Freund._  
_

_'Danke, das macht die Entscheidung leichter.'_

"Bring mich in den Waschraum."  
Xen zeigte ihm den Weg in die unteren Gefilde der Burg und brachte ihn zu den drei Räumlichkeiten, wo die Frauen arbeiteten.

"Guten Tag meine Damen, entschuldigen sie wenn ich sie bei ihrer Arbeit störe, aber ich wollte sie fragen ob sie meinen Lederwams reinigen könnten, den ich mir gestern verunreinigt habe."

Die Frauen schauten ihn verlegen an. Es kam selten vor, dass man sie mit solch Freundlichkeit um etwas bat. Viele von ihnen waren für die Gegenüberstellung mit einem Drachen zu alt.

"Dafür hätten sie doch nicht hier hinab kommen brauchen, sie hätten es einfach einem Bediensteten geben können."

Eine ältere Dame mit ansatzweise grauem Haar nahm ihm die Jacke ab, die sie sorgfältig in den Armen trug. Sie machte einen wissenden Eindruck. Von allen Anwesenden schien sie eine der wenigen zu sein, die wusste was er war. Sie schien eine gebildete Frau zu sein, deren Aufenthalt in der Wäscherei unverständlich war.

_'Ist jemand mit nötiger Macht in diesem Raum?'  
_

_'Die ältere Dame mit der du eben geredet hast, aber sie ist zu alt. Der junge Mann am Ende des Raumes mit den blonden Haaren besitzt sie, aber keine der Frauen.'  
_

_'Gut, bleib wachsam.' _Shiran war ein wenig enttäuscht.

"Ich wollte sie aber selber herunterbringen um sie in guter Hand zu wissen, meine werten Damen wenn sich nun auch noch erlauben den Knaben dort hinten zu entführen, möchte ich sie nicht länger von ihrer Arbeit abhalten."

Er verbeugte sich höflich wie es eigentlich nur vor Frauen höheren Standes Tradition war. Einige der Frauen erröteten unter seinem charmanten Lächeln. Der Junge, den Neith ihm beschrieben hatte kam verwirrt mit.

Als sie sich einige Meter von den Waschräumen entfernt hatten und sich niemand mehr in Hörweite aufhielt, wandte sich Shiran an den Jungen, der etwas jünger als Xen zu seien schien, auch wenn es nur gering war.

"Wie ist dein Name?"

"Tevellgar, Sir."  
Er verbeugte sich, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wer dieser Mann war, nur dass er anders kleidete als andere.

"Tevellgar, mein Name ist Shiran, ich komme aus dem Bendenweyr und ich bin auf der Suche. Mein Drache hat dich als Kandidaten auserkoren. Liegt es denn in deinem Interesse einen Drachen für dich zu gewinnen?"  
Der Junge schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Er ist ein Bronzereiter, ich habe heute Morgen seinen Drachen auf der Westflanke gesehen."  
Shiran wuschelte durch die rotblonden Haare des Jüngeren.

"Ich könnte einen Drachen für mich gewinne?"  
Die Stimme des Jungen war kaum vernehmbar.

"Ja wenn du es möchtest und deine Eltern sich einverstanden erklären."  
Der Junge nickte, noch immer war er nicht völlig gefasst.

"Wenn du Interesse hast, dann suchst du am Besten deine Eltern auf und sprichst es mit ihnen ab, aber ich bitte dich vorläufig niemanden außer deinen Eltern von der Suche zu erzählen."

Tevellgar nickte, drehte sich um und rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Sein Lachen hörte man noch Gänge weiter.

"Xen, könntest du mir erklären, wie ich in die Küche komme?"

"Ich zeige sie Ihnen."

"Nein ich möchte, dass du Tevellgar nachgehst. Sollte er mitkommen können, dann erkläre ihm, dasselbe wie ich es dir erklärt habe. Er soll sich dann am Tor zur Abenddämmerung einfinden. Wenn er nicht mitkommt, dann hat sich alles andere erledigt. Erst nachdem du bei ihm warst triffst du mich in meinem Zimmer." Der Junge nickte und beschrieb Shiran den Weg in die Küche, dann setzte er seinen Weg dem anderen Jungen folgend fort.

Shiran seufzte und ging dann in die oberen Stockwerke. Er ging einen Gang entlang als eine Tür vor ihm mit voller Wucht aufschlug. Man hörte von Innen die Stimme des Barons, der wie es schien wutentbrannt war.

Shiran presste sich in einen abzweigenden Gang, in der Hoffnung nicht entdeckt zu werden.

"Sei froh, dass du hier leben darfst, sei froh, dass du mir dienen darfst und womit bescherst du dummes Ding mich? Mit lauter Unsinn. Verzieh dich in die Waschräume, komm mir bloß nicht mehr unter die Augen."

Ein Schlag war zu vernehmen und dann ein dumpfer Aufprall. Die Tür des Verwaltungsraumes des Barons schloss sich und Shiran vernahm leises Schluchzen.Plötzlich ereilten ihn die aufgewühlten Gedanken seines Drachen. Er war aufgeregt.

_'Sie ist es, sie haben wir gesucht. Sie hat die Macht!'  
_

_'Bist du dir sicher?'  
_

_'Ich lüge nicht. Sie hat mehr Macht als Rebeth Reiterin.'_  
Nera, Rebeth Reiterin war als man sie fand eine der wenigen, die mit dem Blut des Weyrs in ihren Venen großes Potential besaß. Doch durch einen tragischen Unfall als ein Drache mit ihr kollidierte verlor sie ihr Leben. Rebeth hatte Nera ohne zögern erwählt, obwohl, mehr als acht weibliche Kandidaten um das Geschöpf bemühten.  
Shiran rannte in den Gang.

Eine junge Frau jünger als er selbst lag am Boden. Ihr Rücken war blutig, wahrscheinlich von einer Peitsche. Sie merkte nicht, wie er sich hinter ihr niederkniete.  
"Shh. Ganz ruhig. Sag nichts."

Er hob sie langsam und vorsichtig in seine Arme. Die Wunden sahen schlimm aus und er gab sich Mühe eine Stelle ihres Rückens zu berühren, die nicht von den Schlägen des Barons betroffen waren. Geschickt wendete er ihren Körper unter den Beinen und vorsichtig am Rücken. Ihr Schluchzen versiegte.

"Leg deine Arme um meinen Hals." Shiran erhob seine Stimme nicht weiter als ein Flüstern und die junge Frau schien zu verstehen, dass sie Schweigen musste, um sich selbst und ihren Helfer nicht zu verraten. Seinen Befehl verfolgte sie widerwillig, auch wenn sie dadurch ihr Gesicht vor ihm verborgen konnte, was ihr sehr recht war.

Die Frau hatte Sandfarbenes Haar, das durchzogen war von blonden Strähnen und wie er kurzzeitig erkennen konnte grüne Augen.  
Shiran ließ von seinem Plan, die Küche aufzusuchen ab und schritt den Gang zu seinem Zimmer hinab. Er brauchte nicht weiter nach einer Kandidatin suchen, da er sie nun gefunden hatte.

Als er sein Zimmer erreicht hatte schloss er dieses kompliziert auf. Nachdem er eingetreten war schloss er die Tür vorsichtig um nicht zu laut zu werden um jemanden im Gang zu erkennen zu geben, dass er in seinem Zimmer war. Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass ihm niemand über den Weg gelaufen war, als er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer befand.  
Vorsichtig legte er die Frau auf seinem Bett ab, so dass sie auf der Seite lag, mit dem Gesicht zu ihm.

Er ging nach Nebenan, wo sich das Waschzimmer anschloss und holte ein Gefäß gefüllt mit sauberen und kalten Wasser, sowie ein frisches Handtuch. Beides legte er neben das Bett auf einen Tisch. Dann ging er zu seiner Tasche, die er immer mit sich trug eine Taubkrautsalbe.

Das Haar der Frau verbarg ihr Gesicht größtenteils, doch er spürte, wie sie jeden seiner Schritte beobachtete. Er setzte sich zu ihr.

"Leg dich auf den Bauch."

Stumm befolgte sie seinen Befehl und legte sich langsam auf den Bauch. Behutsam öffnete Shiran das zerrissene und von Blut durchtränkte Kleid. Er achtete darauf, dass er so wenig wie möglich an ihre Wunden kam.

"Wie ist euer Name?"

"Lenell, Sir."

Er hatte das Kleid nun soweit geöffnet, dass ihr gesamter Rücken freigelegt war. Er sah sich das Ausmaß der Tat vom Baron von Ruatha an. Striemen zogen sich über den Großteil ihres Rückens, doch durch das viele Blut war kaum zu erkennen wie schwerwiegend es war.

_'Sie hat große Schmerzen.'  
_

_'Dass kann ich mir sogar vorstellen.'_

Shiran selbst wurde oft von seinem Ziehvater geschlagen, wenn auch nicht mit der Peitsche, so hatte er doch andere Mittel, das Leben des Jungen zu einer Tortur zu machen.  
Langsam begann er mit dem Handtuch, dass er in Wasser getränkt hatte, die Wunden auszuwaschen und das Blut zu entfernen. Sorgfältig tupfte er über ihren geschundenen Rücken. Sie verkrampfte sich und er konnte sich vorstellen, dass er ihr mehr Schmerzen zufügte als er vermutet hatte, obwohl er genau wusste wie schmerzhaft das auswaschen von Wunden war. Oft genug musste er sich selbst helfen, oder ein Freund, der gerade in der Nähe war.

"Wieso tut ihr das mein Herr?" Ihre Stimme war vom Schmerz verkrampft.

"Ich hätte vermutlich jedem geholfen, den man so zugerichtet hat." Er wollte noch etwas Ironisches hinzufügen wie, 'ich bin eben ein guter Mensch', beließ es aber besser dabei. Sie schwieg, sie wusste nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte.

"Außerdem ist mein Drache der Meinung ihr seid diejenige nach der ich suche. In Weyr aus dem ich stamme reif ein Gelege heran und unter den Eiern befindet sich ein Königinnenei."  
Sie stieß ein unterdrücktes Keuchen aus, als er über eine Strieme rieb. Danach hüllte sie sich in Schweigen und ließ ihn weiter seine Arbeit verrichten. Die Wunden brachen immer wieder von neuem auf und das Blut versiegte nicht. Shiran machte sich Sorgen, da die Menge, die sie verlor eindeutig zu viel war.

Er stand auf und suchte in seiner Tasche nach einem Kraut, welches er zufällig bei sich trug. Er verzichtete ungern auf das Blutstillende Kraut, dass ihn schon einmal das Leben gerettet hatte und versucht immer welches bei sich zu tragen.  
Er legte die Blätter des Krautes neben die Frau.

"Kaut die Blätter. Sie wirken Blutstillend. Es wird euch schläfrig machen, aber durch den Blutverlust den ihr erleidet werdet ihr ohnehin in knapp einer halben Stunde das Bewusstsein verloren haben."

Sie ergriff sie mit der Hand und vertraute ihm blind. Sie führte die Blätter zu ihren Mund und begann zu kauen, wobei sie feststellen musste, dass sie mehr als bitter schmeckten.  
"Lady Lenell hegt ihr kein Interesse an einem Drachen."

Shiran hatte sich erneut ihrem Rücken zugewandt und strich vorsichtig mit der Salbe, die er sich vorher schon bereit gelegt hatte über die Wunden. Taubkraut wirkte schmerzlindernd und regte den Heilungsprozess an. Jeder Haushalt auf Pern führte es, da es sehr wirksam war.

"Wieso nennt ihr mich so, Drachenreiter?" Ihre Stimme war angestrengt und verärgert.  
"Ihr tragt das Blut des Weyrs in euren Venen, oder dass der Ruatha. Vielleicht sogar beides. Ich tippe eher auf das letzte. Es wäre unter eurem Stand euch anders anzureden."  
Es war nur eine vage Vermutung, deren Äußerung sehr gewagt war, aber sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihr Blut mehr als das einer Bediensteten war. Zudem kam ihm der Vorfall von zuvor merkwürdig vor. Shiran hatte die Bediensten gesehen. Alle bekamen ab und zu Schläge, aber nie durch eine Peitsche. Die Vorgesetzten und Ranoms Untergebenen waren eher dafür zuständig, da sich der Baron sich selbst die Finger nicht schmutzig machen wollte. So etwas sah man ihm an. Doch bei Lenell war es anders. Es hatte ihn nicht interessiert wer ihn sieht und was aus der Frau wurde. Er wollte sie loswerden aber aus dem Dialog zu schließen war das nicht so einfach, wie der Baron es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Eine Abneigung gegenüber dem Baron hatte er gefasst, nachdem er zusammen mit ihm am Abendtisch gesessen hatte und über seinen einzigen Sohn geredet hatte ohne auch nur ein Wort über seine drei Töchter zu verlieren. Auch wenn Shiran diese nicht mochte, so war es doch nicht die Tradition den Sohn über alles zu stellen, schon gar nicht wenn dieser nicht zu gegen war.

Es hatte ihn gefreut gehabt, als er den Baron gesehen hatte, als Neith nach dem Morgenmahl seinem Reiter mit einem lauten Brüllen begrüßte. Der Baron hatte es so aus der Fassung gebracht, dass er für einige Minuten verstummt war und ehrfürchtig schon fast ängstlich den Hang betrachtete auf dem Neith saß und die Sonne genoss. Hingegen hatte Baronin Asalah keine Angst sondern warf dem Bronzedrachen nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu, als sie wieder zurück zum Gespräch überging. Auch ihre Kinder verhielten sich nicht so ängstlich wie der Vater. Shiran hatte eine Schadenfreude empfunden, als er den Baron gesehen hatte.

Lenell antwortete nicht, aber sein Drache.

_'Sie ist verletzt.'_

'Das weis ich doch, schließlich sehe ich ihre Wunden und behandle sie.'  


_'Nicht auf diese weise, sie ist traurig.'_

Er legte die Salbe beiseite, denn ihr Rücken war gänzlich damit eingecremt. Mit entsetzen musste er feststellen, dass sein Bett mit Blut durchzogen war. Er versuchte eine Erklärung zurecht zu basteln, die Lenell nicht beinhaltete, was ihm nicht gelingen mochte.  
Ein Klopfen ertönte und brach seine Konzentration.

Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass er Xen gebeten hatte zu seinem Zimmer zu Kommen sobald er bei Tevellgar gewesen war.  
Lenell wurde merklich unruhig und krallte sich in das Bett.

"Keine Sorge, dass ist nur Xen."  
Die Auskunft schien sie nicht zu beruhigen, so zog er die Tür nur eine Spalt auf, und trat so, dass das Bett im Hintergrund nicht mehr sichtbar war. Im Gang stand Xen mit freudigem Gesicht und wartete auf Shiran. Er drückte sich durch den Spalt in den Gang und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Tevellgars Eltern sind begeistert, er wird uns heute Abend begleiten. Haben Sie die Küche gefunden?"

"Das freut mich zu hören und ich war nicht in der Küche, aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Könntest du mir trotzdem einen weiteren Gefallen tun, bevor wir zu den Stallungen und in die Schmiede gehen?"

"Sicher."

"Das ist sehr freundlich es wäre toll wenn du mir ein Kleid und Verbandszeug besorgen kannst."

Xen sah ihn mehr als irritiert an, fragte aber nicht weiter nach sondern sagte nur er würde sich beeilen. Daraufhin verschwand er auch wieder. Shiran betrat das Gästezimmer erneut. Lenell lag in seinem Bett und verbarg ihr Gesicht vor ihm.  
Er setzte sich zu ihr. Sanft strich er ihr über das lange wallende Haar, unsicher wie er sie trösten könnte. Sein Drache hatte ihre Empfindungen erkannt und das bedeutete, dass sie wirklich traurig war. Er wusste nicht, wie man einer Person Trost spenden konnte, da er nie selbst welchen bekommen hatte. So machte er das einzige, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Er war bei ihr, einfach die Präsens eines anderen fühlenden Wesens. Auf dem Hof seines Vaters hatte er nie Trost bekommen, nur Schläge. Er hatte es als normal hingenommen, dachte jeder wurde so behandelt wie er. Doch im Weyr lernte er, dass er falsch gelegen hatte. Dort hatte er Freunde, die ihm von ihren Eltern erzählten und für ihn da waren. Die Bindung zu Neith war mehr als Entschädigung für seine grausame Kindheit gewesen. Das Wesen hatte sein Herz erobert und gab ihm keinen Grund traurig zu sein und wenn doch so munterte der Drache ihn stets auf.

"Ich werde gleich gehen und hinter mir die Tür verschließen. Keiner wird dieses Zimmer betreten dafür sorge ich. Heute Abend begleiten Sie mich in den Bendenweyr. Sollten sie den Wunsch hegen zurückzukehren oder woanders unter zu kommen, so verspreche ich ihnen, dass ich sie dort hin bringen werde, aber erst wenn die Wunden vollständig verheilt sind. Ich werde euch zu nichts zwingen, aber euch hier zurücklassen, dass werde ich nicht."

Sie nickte leicht.

Es klopfte und Xen war zurück mit den gewünschten Utensilien, die Shiran Lenell neben das bett auf den Stuhl legte.

"Lady Lenell kann ich sonst noch etwas für euch tun?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wobei einige ihrer Haare aus ihrem Gesicht wichen und Shiran ihre grünen Augen betrachten konnte."Ich werde am Nachmittag zurück sein. Ruht euch solange aus."Shiran verließ den Raum und traf auf Xen der bereits ungeduldig wartete und erhoffte einen kurzen Blick in das Zimmer des Bronzereiters zu werfen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang.

_'Pass für mich auf, dass niemand dieses Zimmer betritt.' _bat der Bronzereiter seinen Drachen.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Shiran in der Begleitung von Xen, der ihn die Verschiedensten Einrichtungen zeigte. Da er zum Tee mit Lady Asalah verabredet war, musste er sich darum bemühen so viel Menschen wie möglich aufzusuchen. Als er sich dann am späteren Tag zum Saal begab, wo Lady Asalah mit ihren drei Töchtern bereits wartete, hatte er noch sechs weitere Kandidaten ausgemacht, die sich für die Gegenüberstellung mit den Drachen eigneten. Shiran hoffte nur, dass die anderen Geschwaderführer genauso viel Erfolg, wenn nicht besseren hatten, denn zweiundfünfzig Jungdrachen galt es passende Reiter zu erbringen.

_'Neith, sag Blanus Drachen Macroth bescheid, dass er sich und ein weiterer Drache aus meinem Geschwader sich in zwei Stunden hier einfinden sollen.'  
_

_'Schon geschehen. Blanus wird pünktlich auf der Ebene sein.'_

Der Tee war die reinste Folter, auch wenn Talani ihre Annäherungsversuche aufgegeben hatte, so waren ihre beiden Geschwister umso eifriger. Ansonsten konnte er sich glücklich schätzen, dass Baron Ranom nicht anwesend war und sich entschuldigte, da er noch einiges zu tun hatte.

_'Was macht das Mädchen?'  
_

_'Sie schläft.'  
_

_'Das wird ihr gut tun.'_  
Neith stimmte ihm zu, als Shiran sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machte. In kaum einer Stunde mehr würde Blanus eintreffen, bis dahin, wollte er schon auf den Ebenen von Ruatha sein.

Er wurde vor seinem Zimmer überrascht, denn dort hielt sich der Baron auf und erwartete sein Eintreffen. Jemand hatte ihm bescheid gegeben, dass er sich von der Gesellschaft der Baronin entfernt hatte.

_'War er in meinem Zimmer?'  
_

_'Nein.'_

Shiran atmete unhörbar auf, er war erleichtert, dass der Baron es nicht gewagt hatte sein Zimmer zu betreten.

"Ihr werdet uns bald verlassen, hat man mir gesagt?"

"Ja ich breche gleich auf."

"Ich habe leider keine Zeit Sie noch bis an die Tore zu begleiten, da eine wichtige Versammlung auf mich wartet, deshalb werde ich mich hier von ihnen verabschieden."

"Es freut mich, dass sie mir eine solche Ehre erweisen." Shiran war über sich selbst überrascht er hatte nie für möglich gehalten, das er dem Baron etwas vorheucheln hätte können.  
Der Baron nickte.

"Erlaubt die Frage: Hab ihr jemanden gefunden der sich eignet?"

"Oh ja und ich danke Ihnen Baron sie mit mir in den Weyr nehmen zu dürfen."Der Baron zog die Stirn kraus.

"Wie viele sind es denn?"

"Wenn man sich nicht anders entschieden hat, dann nehme ich neun Personen mit mir. Sollten sie aber bei der Gegenüberstellung scheitern werde ich sie natürlich auf die Burg zurückbringen."

Der Baron musste schlucken neun Personen, waren viel mehr als e erwartet hatte. So viele wollte er nicht entbehren, aber er wusste, dass er sich an sein Wort halten musste. Daraufhin lächelte er höflich. "Natürlich, es tut mir leid aber ich muss zu meiner Konferenz."

Sie reichten sich die Hände und verabschiedeten sich.

--

Shiran war froh, als er das Zimmer aufschloss und es vorfand wie er es verlassen hatte. Lenell hatte sich das Kleid angezogen, das Xen gebracht hatte. Es war ihr zu groß, trotzdem war es sauber. Der Verband war verschwunden, dass hieß sie hatte ihn sich umgebunden, so wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte den blutigen Bezug vom Bett abgezogen und lag nun auf der unbezogenen Decke. Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr und stupste sie leicht gegen die unverletzte Schulter, bis sie ihre Augen öffnete. Ihre grünen Augen sahen zu ihm hoch und sie waren von einer Farbe wie es sie selten gab. Das Grün war rein und ohne Trübung. Sie schienen von innen heraus zu scheinen.

"Wie brechen auf."

Er wurde von einem Klopfen überrascht und hoffte inständig, dass es nicht der Baron war.

"Wer ist da?"

"Mein Name ist Kolene, Herr. Ich bringe ihren Lederwams." Shiran eilte zur Tür und öffnete sie wieder nur zum Spalt. An der Tür stand ein Diener der Burg und trug sorgfältig den Wams. Lächelnd nahm Shiran ihn entgegen und bedankte sich herzlich. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass er seinen Lederwams in der Wäscherei abgegeben hatte.

"Lady Lenell wir wollen jetzt gehen. Könnt ihr laufen?"

Die junge Frau erhob sich aus dem Bett. Ihr Haar fiel ihr wirr über die Schulter. Sie strich es sich mit zittriger Hand aus dem Gesicht und dann hinter das Ohr. Sie fühlte sich als könnte sich noch einen Monat schlafen und nicht mehr aufwachen. Sie setzte ihre nackten Füße auf den Boden und stemmte sich in die Höhe. Übelkeit bereitete ihr Schwierigkeiten. Sie schwankte sichtlich, da sie kein Balancegefühl mehr verspürte. Sie versuchte ein Paar Schritte zu laufen, war aber froh, dass der Drachenreiter sie vor einem Sturz bewahrte. Er war ihr entgegen gekommen und hielt sie in einem festen Griff aufrecht.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen hob er sie in seine Arme, wie er es schon zuvor getan hatte. Er selbst wusste, dass er schnelle vorankommen würde, wenn er sie trug, als wenn er sie stützte.  
Schnellen Schrittes verließ er das Gebäude und wurde noch von den Wächtern verabschiedet, die Sehnsüchtig zu der Gestalt des Bronzedrachen hinüber sahen. Die Baronin hatte sich mit ihren Töchtern schon beim Tee von ihm verabschiedet und somit war es ein schnelles verlassen der Burg. Die Wächter schenkten der Frau in Shirans Armen nur kurz einen Blick und lächelten ihr aufmunternd zu. Sie wussten, was für eine Abneigung der Baron ihr gegenüber hegte, doch mit anderen Menschen kam sie besser zurecht, so wie mit den Wächtern und den meisten Bediensteten.

Vor dem Burgtor standen acht Jungen unterschiedlichen Alters. Sie alle hatten die Absicht einen Drachen für sich zu gewinnen, auch wenn sie dafür ihre Familie und Freunde zurücklassen mussten. Einige sahen traurig und bestürzt aus, andere wie Xen waren glücklich die Burg zu verlassen und ein Abenteuer zu beginnen.  
Neith trompetete als er Shiran sah. Lenell, die ihren Kopf an der Schulter des Bronzereiters verborgen hatte schaute empor zu dem bronzefarbenen Drachen, der sich geschmeidig in die Luft stieß und gemächlich auf die Ebene gleiten ließ, während die anderen sich ebenfalls zu den Ebenen aufmachten.

Die Gruppe lief schon einige Minuten und hatte Neith fast erreicht, als aus dem nichts zwei weitere Drachen auftauchten. Der braune Drache war Macroth Blanus Drache und der Grüne war eindeutig Charinth, dessen Reiter Phelsu war. Blanus war der Geschwaderzweiter und Shirans bester Freund. Neith begrüßte die beiden Neuankömmlinge fröhlich und sie antworteten ihm, während sie sich neben ihm niederließen.

Shiran setzte Lenell ab, hielt aber seinen Arm immer noch stützend um sie, als Blanus sich aus dem Nacken seines Braunen Freundes schwang.  
"Du hast ja so einige Kandidaten gefunden. Sieht nach viel versprechenden Nachwuchs aus."  
Blanus begrüßte seinen Freund und zählte dann die Jungen.

"Drei pro Drachen also."

Während die beiden sich unterhielten zeigte der junge Drachenreiter den Jungen seine Grüne Freundin, die die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungen genoss. Einzelt kraulte jeder einmal das Drachenweibchen bei den Augenwülsten.

"Okay Phelsu du nimmst mit Charinth: Elaph, Tevellgar und Tritul. Blanus du nimmst Xen, Soean und Emys und mit mir kommen Natix, Demachel und Lady Lenell."  
Die Drachenreiter nickten und halfen den Jungen auf die Rücken der beiden anderen Drachen. Neith beugte seinen schmalen Hals vor und beugte sich vor, so dass Natix kaum Schwierigkeiten hatte vorne auf den Nacken zu steigen. Shiran hob Lenell hinter Natix und stabilisierte sie von hinten. Hinter ihm selbst saß Demachel, der seine Hände in seine Hüften grub.

Shiran legte sein Lederwams über Lenells Schulter.

"Zieht das an, das Dazwischen ist zu kalt, euren Wunden wird die Kälte schaden, der Lederwams wird euch warm halten."

Sie nickte und zog sich die Jacke schnell an, anders als Demachel hatte sie keine Angst.

"Zurück zum Weyr."

Alle drei Drachen erhoben sich mit einem Satz in die Höhe, bis sie über die Hochburg hinweg zogen und einer nach dem anderen ins Dazwischen verschwand. Lenell, die noch nie auf den Rücken eines Drachen gesessen hatte, genoss es von Herzen zu fliegen. Shiran warnte sie nur kurz, dass sie jetzt ins Dazwischen eindringen würden. Bevor sie sich versehen konnte waren sie in das Nichts getaucht. Finsternis umfing die Frau, als alles um sie herum verschwunden war. Sie war das einzige was noch da war. Nichts absolutes nichts umgab sie. Den Drachen unter ihr spürte sie nicht mehr auch den Drachenreiter, der hinter ihr saß war verschwunden. Die Kälte die sich durch ihr Mark fraß war unerträglich und sie war froh, dass sie den Lederwams anhatte. Dadurch dass sie nichts hörte außer ihrem eigenen Atem, nichts spürte außer der eisigen Kälte schlich sich Panik in ihr hoch.

Die Einsamkeit schien sie zu erdrücken und dann auf einmal erstrahlte vor ihnen der weite Himmel über den Bendenweyr. Die Mittagssonne schien grell und ein heftiger Schmerz zog sich durch ihren Rücken. Bewusstlos fiel sie in Shirans Arme, der sich etwas Derartiges schon gedacht hatte. Es tat ihm Leid ihr so was an zu tun, aber er wollte sie nicht zurücklassen, schon gar nicht wenn sie sich als Kandidatin eignete.

Die beiden anderen Drachen sanken vor ihnen auf die unteren Gewölbe zu, dort erkannte Shiran Sovar. Sie war diejenige, die sich um alles im Weyr nach der Weyrherrin kümmerte. Sie war für die Dinge zuständig, die die Weyrherrin nicht auch noch übernehmen konnte und darin war sie großartig. Die ältere Dame war von allen gemocht, sie wusste, wie man mit anpackt und auch Befehle erteilen konnte. Auch sie war Drachenreiterin, aber anders als die anderen Reiterinnen hatte sie bei Shiran ein Stein im Brett.

Macroth und Charinth landeten kurz vor Neith und hatten ihre Fracht schon aus dem Nacken ihrer Tiere gescheucht. Blanus kam zu Shiran getrottet und half ihm Lenell kurzzeitig abzunehmen, so dass er selbst aus dem Nacken glitt.

"Was hat sie?"  
Blanus reichte Lenell zurück, da er eine Schulterzerrung hatte und sich eigentlich schonen sollte.

"Einige hässliche Wunden sind wieder aufgebrochen."

"Am besten Sovar sieht nach ihr. Hat sie denn das Potenzial?"

"Neith ist davon überzeugt, dass sie fähiger wäre als Nera, das Problem ist nur, dass sie wahrscheinlich keinen Drachen für sich beanspruchen will."

"Und wieso bringst du sie dann mit?"  
Blanus war trotzdem verblüfft. Jeder kannte Nera von Telgar und wusste um die Legende die sie umgab. Nie hatte es jemanden gegeben, die je eine solche Anziehungskraft auf Drachen gewirkt hatte.

"Komplizierte Geschichte, erzähl ich dir später."  
Sovar, drängte sich durch den Haufen von tuschelnden Kandidaten, deren Aufregung grenzenlos erschien. Sie hielt vor Shiran an und schaute erst ihn an und dann die Frau in seinen Armen.

"Wieder eine, die Angst vor Drachen oder der Höhe hat?"  
Sovar hasste Menschen, deren Gemüt so einfach war, dass sie sich vor allem erschreckten.

"Nein, schwer verletzt."  
Besorgt sah sie auf die Frau mit Sandfarbenen Haar.

"Die Jungen kann ich unterbringen, aber die unteren Gewölbe sind zu belebt um dort jemanden gesund zu pflegen. Und Verletzungen brauchen ruhe."  
Shiran seufzte. Auch das hatte er geahnt. Sovar wusste wie man jemand gesund bekam und ihre erste Regel lautete Ruhe. Die unteren Gewölbe waren dem Weyrvolk vorbehalten, die keinen Drachen besaßen. Immer war es dort laut und Leben regte sich dort am meisten. Er selbst wusste das genau. Er selbst hatte hier zwei Wochen verbracht, bevor er Neith für sich gewonnen hatte.

"Sie kann mein Gemach nutzen, ich schlafe eh lieber bei Neith."  
Es war eine Halblüge, da Shiran seinen Drachen innig liebte verbrachte er gerne Zeit mit ihm, aber sein Bett war etwas, das er auch nicht missen wollte.

Blanus und Sovar sahen ihn verdutzt an. Nie hatte Shiran sein Gemach jemals einer weiblichen Person mit Ausnahme von Sovar selbst sehen lassen. Selbst die Weyrherrin hatte noch nie Shirans Gemach von Innen gesehen. Ständig hielt er die Frauen auf Distanz und versuchte ihnen so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nur Blanus und einige andere Drachenreiter fanden zutritt in sein Reich. Zum ersten Mal gestattete er jemand fremdes sein Gemach zu nutzen.

"Ich glaube wir müssen ausgiebig reden."  
Shiran sandte Blanus einen Todesblick. Blanus verschwand augenblicklich und führte die Jungen zu Macroth.

Sovar strahlte entzückt auch sie hatte alles falsch interpretiert, doch sie ließ sich nicht so einfach wie Blanus beeindrucken und schickte den Bronzereiter schon mal vor in sein Gemach, während sie die Jungen in die verschiedensten Zimmer wies. Später würde sie ihnen auch noch einige Aufgaben geben, damit sie nicht ständig im Weg stehen würden, aber das hatte Zeit. Jemand anderes brauchte sie jetzt dringender.

Sie kam kurz nach Shiran in dessen Gemach an. Bei sich hatte sie alles nötige, um Lenell zu helfen.

"Weist du Shiran du hast gerade genug Kandidaten gebracht. Du bist als letzter zurückgekehrt. Bis eben hatten wir sechsundvierzig Kandidaten und drei Kandidatinnen. Blanus meinte sie soll besser sein als Nera? Erzähl mir wie war es auf Ruatha?" Das einzige was Shiran an Sovar störte war, sie fragt eindeutig immer zuviel.


	3. Lady Lenell

**3. Kapitel**  
**Lady Lenell**

Einen Tag später. Einbruch der Dämmerung.

"Oh du weilst wieder unter den Lebenden, meine Liebe. Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Danke, recht gut... aber wo bin ich hier? Und wer seid ihr?"

"Mein Name ist Sovar, einer der Geschwaderführer hat dich hergebracht, das ist seine Unterkunft."

Lenell schaute sie entsetzt an. Jeder und wirklich jeder wusste um die Bedeutung, wenn man das Gemach eines Drachenreiters teilte, dass man zu deren Gefährtin auserkoren war. Sie musste sich zwar eingestehen, das sie ihn attraktiv fand, seine Bersteinfarbenen Augen waren warm und voller Leben und auch sein dunkelbraunes Haar, war nicht außer acht zu lassen. Trotzdem lag es ihr fern sich sofort auf das Niveau einer Weyrgefährtin erniedrigen zu lassen.

Sovar, die diesen Blick zu deuten wusste, schlichtet ihre Gedanken.

"Keine Sorge Shiran hat mir erzählt, wie er euch getroffen hat, auch dass er vermutet, dass du kein Interesse an dem Königinnenei gezeigt habt. Er hat euch nur sein Quartier überlassen, bis eure Wunden verheilt sind. Sobald eure Wunden verheilt sind wird er dich bringen wohin ihr wollt. Shiran steht immer zu seinem Wort."

Sovar seufzte, sie kannte Shiran seit er von Kleron, dem verstorbenen Geschwaderfüher, den Shiran ersetzt hatte, aus Nerat zu ihr gebracht hatte. Asith, Klerons Bronzedrache hatte ihn eindeutig als geeignet identifiziert. Er hatte sie auf dem Markt angetroffen, wo der siebzehnjährige schwere Arbeiten verrichtete. Sovar erinnerte sich wie gestern daran, wie er sich geweigert hatte, jemanden seine Wunden verarzten zu lassen. Shiran war nicht so einfach von seinem Stiefvater davongekommen wie Kleron es sich gedacht hatte. Einer seiner Zimmergenossen fand ihn bewusstlos auf seinem Bett, am Abend, an dem er im Hort eingetroffen war.

Viel Überzeugungskraft, hatte Sovar damals investiert, bis er zu erschöpft war sich weiter gegen sie aufzulehnen. Er hatte mehrere Prellungen und einige tiefere Wunden, deren Ursache sie sich kaum vorstellen wollte. Viele hätten solche Wunden nicht überlebt, doch er steckte sie weg, als sei es etwas Natürliches, was es für ihn wahrscheinlich auch war. Vor allem hatte er das Dazwischen durchquert gehabt und hielt sich trotzdem aufrecht und zeigte keine Spur von seinen Problemen.

Er war ein Einzelkämpfer, der sich jedoch schnell in die Gruppe der Drachenreiter einfügte und aufblühte. Besonders die Freundschaft zu Blanus, dem braunen Reiter hatte dazu beigetragen, dass er heute, einer der besten Drachereiter von Benden war. Sovar konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wieso er Lenell nicht zurücklassen wollte.

"Wo ist er jetzt?"

"Oh, er ist gerade in einer Konferenz mit dem Weyrführer. Man überlegt ob man nicht noch mal auf die Suche geht. Du musst wissen, wir brauchen eine starke Königin. Shirans Neith ist überzeugt, dass ihr großes Talent besitzen würdet, aber mir scheint, dass Shiran recht in seiner Annahme hat und sie sich nicht für das Leben im Weyr interessieren."  
Sie lächelte aufmunternd, als Lenell sie mit gepresstem Schweigen ansah. So einfach war es für Lenell nicht.

"Shiran schläft bei seinem Drachen. Du wirst also das Gemach für dich haben. Solltet du etwas brauchen, so kannst du nach ihm rufen. Sein Drache schläft auf dem Gesims, er wird euch hören. Aber jetzt hole ich dir erst mal etwas zu Essen."

Rasch entfernte sich die ältere Frau und kam zurück mit einem Tablett voll duftender Leckereien.

--

"Shiran du bist noch wach, ich dachte ich müsste dich wecken."

Shiran stand am Rande des Abgrundes, der sich tief unter ihm ausbreitete. Neith schlief geräuschlos in seiner Mulde, als der Weyrführer eintrat. Shiran drehte sich zu ihm. Selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte der Drachenreiter das Gesicht des jüngeren Mannes sehen, das ihm schmerzverzerrt entgegen blickte. Noch nie hatte er Shiran so erlebt. Nie hatte er Schwäche gezeigt. Er bemühte sich nicht mal seine Gefühle vor ihm zu verstecken, was ihn tief berührte, denn nur wenigen zeigte er seine wahren Gefühle.

"Was kann ich für euch tun, Weyrführer?"

"Ich muss mit dir reden. Es tut mir leid, was mit deinem Bruder geschehen ist."

Shiran drehte sich wieder dem Abgrund entgegen. Er hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Der Schmerz den er erlitt war qualvoller als jede Wunde des Körpers je sein konnte.

"Er war nicht mein Bruder, das mindert jedoch leider nicht den Schmerz."

Tagas sah ihn überrascht an.

Lenell, die schon seit geraumer Zeit wach im Bett des Geschwaderführers lag, lauschte dem Gespräch, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es sie nichts anging und dass sie es eigentlich sein lassen sollte.

"Ach komm schon Tagas, wie fast jeder Junge habe ich mich für Drachen interessiert, seit ich alt genug dafür war." Shiran strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn.

"Mein Ziehvater hat mir immer wieder gesagt, dass mich meine wahren Eltern weggegeben haben, weil sie im Weyr lebten. Ich wollte immer wissen wer sie waren, woher ich stammte."

"Shiran wir..."

"Nein ich verstehe das sehr gut, aber verlangt nicht, dass ich euch wie meine Eltern behandle, denn ich weiß nicht wie man mit Eltern umgeht, mein Ziehvater hat mich nie wie einen Sohn behandelt und ich habe ihn gegenüber auch nie Gefühle gehabt. Meinem Bruder hingegen... ich konnte nicht verhindern, das so etwas geschieht."

Tagas wollte ihn trösten, das Leid, das in den Augen seines Sohnes stand war schrecklich, doch dieser schlug seine Hand weg. Shirans Ziehvater hatte den jüngeren Adoptivsohn genauso behandelt wie Shiran. Letztendlich war er an dem Blutverlust einer tieferen Wunde verstorben. Shiran hatte alles daran gesetzt, Feris aus den Händen des Vaters zu entreißen, doch dieser hatte abgelehnt, was sein Todesurteil war.

"Seit wann weist du das wir deine Eltern sind?"

"Seit etwa einer Planetenumdrehung."

"Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?" "Das brauche ich nicht. Der hort hat mich zum ersten Mal wie einen normalen Menschen behandelt und ich will dass das so bleibt."

"Es tut mir leid."

"Behandelt mich wie jeden anderen auch. es ist besser wenn niemand etwas darüber weis." hisste der Jüngere.

"Wenn du es so wünscht."

Kurze Zeit sagte Niemand etwas und Lenell glaubte, dass der Weyrführer gegangen sei.

"Warum bist du wirklich hier?"

"Es geht um das Mädchen, wir bitten dich sie zu überzeugen, dass sie sich der Drachenkönigin annimmt. Die anderen drei Mädchen haben nicht ausreihend Potential um der Drachenkönigin zu imponieren. Wir brauchen jemanden, der stark ist, damit die Königin stark wird. Samarath steigt vermutlich nie wieder zum Paarungsflug auf und der Rote Stern fordert seine Opfer. Zweihundertsiebenundsechzig Drachen und Reiter sind zu wenig und ich habe die zweiundfünfzig Jungdrachen schon mit eingerechnet." Lenells Augen wurden groß, sie war empört, ja sie verstand sehr wohl den Grund, aber wenn sie nicht wollte. Sie wartete ängstlich Shirans Antwort ab.

"Das werde ich nicht tun. Ich weis, dass der Weyr eine weitere starke Königin braucht und die Reihen der Drachenreiter weiter aufgefüllt werden müssen, doch ich werde niemanden zu so etwas zwingen. Wenn sie es nicht aus freien Stücken will, so würde die Königin sie eh nicht akzeptieren. Es bleibt uns nichts als hoffen, aber wenn du willst werde ich mich morgen an der Ostküste umsehen, so weit ich weis hat dort niemand gesucht."

Der Weyrführer fluchte leise. "Das scheint dann die einzige Lösung."

Tagas begab sich zurück zu der Treppe, von wo er gekommen war. Kurz bevor er sie betrat drehte er sich noch mal um.

"Es tut mir ehrlich Leid um den Verlust deines Bruders. Gute Nacht."

"Danke. gute Nacht."

Lenell setzte sich im Bett auf um besser hören zu können, doch nichts rührte sich. Sie lehnte sich gegen die kalte, steinerne Wand. Sie war froh, dass der Drachenreiter sein versprechen nicht gebrochen hatte, aber sie wusste nicht was sie nun tun sollte. Nach konnte sie schlecht zurückkehren und in eine andere Burg? Sie wusste nicht welche. Vielleicht Fort, aber was sollte sie dort machen. Sie müsste von vorne anfangen. Sie kannte dort Niemanden. Sie verfluchte ihren Vater von dem sie ihr Aussehen vererbt bekommen hatte.

Sandfarbenes Haar. Braun mit blond durchzogenen Strähnen. Wieso musste ihre Mutter nur fremdgehen mit einem Bronzereiter aus Fort? Den Namen hatte sie längst vergessen. Wie sie gehört hatte war er schon lange zeit verstorben. Sie war überrascht, wie schnell jemand ihr Geheimnis enthüllt hatte. Niemand außer der Herrscherfamilie von Ruatha wusste davon. Lady Asalah, die sie zur Welt gebracht hatte, hatte sie nur bis zu ihrem sechsten Lebensjahr behandelt wie ihre Tochter, doch immer mehr kam die Ähnlichkeit ihres Vaters zum Vorschein und Baron Ranom, verfluchte sie und hatte sie nur zu Zwecken von Bediensteten benutzt. Ihre Mutter ignorierte sie und ihre Halbschwestern waren bis auf Talani unausstehlich. Ihr Halbbruder Erast, ignorierte sie so wie auch ihre Mutter. Das Schicksal hatte ihr übel mitgespielt.

"Verdammt." Shiran schlug mit geballter Faust gegen das Kratergestein und weckte versehentlich seinen schlafenden Drachen. Lenell entnahm dem Tonfall tief sitzenden Schmerz. Neith summte trösten und sie vernahm Shirans Stimme, der sich bei seinem Drachen entschuldigte.

"Entschuldigt, dass ich euch geweckt habe Lady Lenell."

Sie erschreckte sich zutiefst, sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er bemerkt hatte, dass sie wach war, doch dann fiel ihr der Drache ein, wahrscheinlich hatte er es ihm erzählt.  
Lenell fühlte sich um einiges besser als noch vor zwei Tagen. Langsam erhob sie sich und lief vorsichtig zum Zugang des Gemachs. Sie schob den Vorhang beiseite und trat ins Freie. Shiran stand bei seinem Drachen und kraulte dessen Nacken, wobei er mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. Er schien keine Antwort von ihr erwartet zu haben.

Der bronzefarbene Drache schwenkte seinen biegsamen Kopf zu ihr und zog sie sofort in seinen Bann durch seine schillernden Augen. Auch Shiran wandte sich zu ihr.   
"Entschuldigt, dass ich euch geweckt habe. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht."

Lenell schüttelte den Kopf wobei sie ihre Augen kaum vom Drachen lassen konnte. "Ihr habt mich nicht geweckt, ich war schon vorher wach."

"Dann habt ihr alles mit angehört?"

Zögernd nickte sie, sie hatte Angst was folgen würde.

"Schweigt darüber, bitte." Sein Tonfall war neutral aber Bitterkeit die nicht ihr galt schwang mit. Neith schmiegte seinen Kopf am Körper seines Reiters, bis dieser lachend nachgab und dessen Augenwülste kraulte.

Shiran sah zu ihr hinüber und sah das ihr nicht wohl war, doch bevor er etwas tun konnte ergriff Neith die Gelegenheit. Mit großen Schritten ging der Drache auf sie zu. Sie bewegt sich keinen Schritt und folgte seinen Bewegungen fasziniert von den schillernden Augen. Vor ihr blieb er stehen und senkte seinen Kopf und stieß mit seiner Zunge ihre Hand an.  
Shiran lachte von seinem Standpunkt aus.

"Er will, dass ihr ihn krault, er braucht eure Aufmerksamkeit um wieder schlafen zu können." Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf die Augenwülste und Neith drückte seinen Kopf leicht dagegen wie ein Tier, das sich nach Nähe sehnte. Lächelnd streichelte sie ihn.

"Und habt ihr euch entschieden wohin ich euch bringen soll?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf noch immer fasziniert von den Augen des Ungetüms. "Ich danke euch, dass ihr mich nicht zwingen wollt."

Shiran schüttelte den Kopf. "Man muss es von Herzen wollen, die Königin würde euch nicht wählen, wenn ihr sie nicht wollt."

"Wie heißt er und wie lange kennt ihr euch schon?"

"Das ist Neith und ich habe ihn vor zwei Jahren für mich gewonnen." stellte Shiran seinen großen Freund vor.

"Wie ist es wenn man von einem Drachen gewählt wird?"

"Soll ich ehrlich sein?"

Lenell nickte während sie von den halbgeschlossenen Augen des Drachens zu dem Drachenreiter hinüber schaute.

"Es war das Beste was mir passieren konnte. Es ist eine Bindung auf Lebenszeit. Man ist nie mehr einsam. Für ihn und niemand sonst lebe ich noch, aber nicht jeder hat dieses Bedürfnis. Es ist die größte Ehre einen Drachen zu gewinnen, ob Bronze oder Blau, Gold oder Grün, dass ist unwichtig. Versteht mich jetzt nicht falsch, ich will euch nicht überreden die Königin für euch zu gewinnen, es ist die Wahrheit und jeder Drachenreiter kann euch dies bestätigen...Neith schlaf jetzt, wir müssen morgen früh raus."

Der Drache drehte seinen biegsamen Hals zu ihm und ging dann langsam zu seiner Mulde, wo er sich niederließ.

"Ich danke euch für alles was ihr für mich getan habt."

Shiran schüttelte erneut den Kopf. "Ruht euch am Besten aus, wenn ihr wisst wohin ihr wollt, gebt mir bescheid, ich werde dann mein Versprechen einlösen."  
Sie nickte und wandte sich wieder zur Kammer.

"Gute Nacht Bronzereiter Shiran."

"Gute Nacht Lady Lenell."

"Noch eins, wie habt ihr herausgefunden, dass ich vom Geschlecht der Ruatha und eines Weyrs bin?" Lenell hatte sich noch einmal zu ihm gedreht.

"Ich hatte Recht? Ich habe mich nur versucht in eure Situation hinein zu versetzen und die ganzen Geschehnisse miteinander zu verbinden. Dass ihr einen Bronze Drachen so beeindruckt habt war ausschlaggebend."

"Ich habe Neith beeindruckt?"

"Ja und das mehr als jeden Knaben den ich mitgenommen habe."

"Danke." Daraufhin verschwand sie hinter dem Vorhang und überließ Shiran seinen Gedanken, die sich allmählich wieder verdunkelten.

* * *

Sovar war gerade in die Kammer gekommen, als sie erwachte. Sie hatte geträumt und sie fühlte sich elend. In ihrem Traum war sie zurück auf Ruatha und ihr Stiefvater hatte sie weiter gequält für das was sie war. Er hatte sie bestraft für ihre Ungehorsamkeit, bestraft mit einem qualvollen Tod. Sie war froh in das Gesicht der älteren Frau zu schauen.

„Ich habe neue Kleider mitgebracht." Die Frau mit grauendem Haar legte ein Bündel Kleider aufs Bett.

„Danke." Sie verließ das Bett und nahm sich eins der Kleider zögernd.

„Am besten Ihr nehmt ein warmes Bad, das wird gut tun."

Sie folgte dem Ratschlag dankend als Sovar sie wieder verließ. Das Wasser wirkte wunder auf ihren steifen Rücken. Ihre Wunden heilten schnell und waren schon halb vernarbt, so dass das Wasser keinen Schaden anrichtete.

Als sie aus dem Waschraum kam stand ein Tablett mit Essen fertig auf dem kleinen Tisch, der in der Mitte des Zimmers stand. Es war mehr wie sie üblicherweise auf der Burg erhalten hatte, zudem war es von bester Qualität, was für sie eine Neuheit darstellte. Frisches Obst bekam sie nur, wenn sie während der Erntesaison mithelfen musste und sich an einem Apfel vergriff, doch frisches Brot war seltener gewesen, genauso wie Fleisch. Sovar stand noch in der Tür und lauschte dem Trompeten der Drachen.

„Wenn du dich stark genug fühlst kannst du uns ein bisschen zur Hand gehen. Wir können immer Hilfe gebrauchen und heute ist Fädenfall. Es gibt in letzter Zeit viele Verletzte."

„Ich helfe gerne wenn ich von Nutzen bin."

„Kennst du dich mit Verletzungen aus am besten mit Brandwunden verursacht von Sporen?"

„Ja ich habe eine Zeit lang bei einem Heiler verbracht."

Sovar lächelte gutmütig.

„Gut dann kannst du uns helfen den Menschen mit Verletzung zu versorgen, die anderen kümmern sich um die verwundeten Tiere."

„Wann beginnt der Fall?" Erkundigte sich Lenell, als sie sich vom Tablett eine ihr unbekannte Frucht nahm.

„Er hat vor einer Stunde begonnen und wird voraussichtlich noch vier Stunden anhalten. Am besten du isst schnell."

Nach dem ausgiebigen Mahl folgte sie Sovar in die unteren Gewölbe, wo sie auf einige Kandidaten, die Shiran aus der Burg mit sich gebracht hatte. Einige kannte sie besser, andere wiederum fast gar nicht. Mit denen, die sie kannte war sie schon auf der Burg gut ausgekommen, sie hatten sie wie einen normalen Menschen behandelt, nicht wie ihre Eltern. Außerdem wurde sie hier in Benden mit einer Offenheit begrüßt, die ihr noch nie zuteil geworden war.

Zudem traf sie Frauen die etwa ihrem Alter entsprachen und hier im Weyr wohnten. Einige hatten einen Drachen an sich gebunden und die anderen arbeiteten hier oder waren die Gefährten von Drachenreitern, die gerade ausgeflogen waren. Alle waren beschäftigt, doch sie fanden immer irgendwo eine Minute oder zwei um zu plaudern.

Lenell lernte die Reiterinnen der goldenen Königinnen kennen.

Die Weyrherrin war freundlich und zuvorkommend, als sie aus der Brutstätte kam um ihren Hunger zu stillen. Dann war da noch Tellra, eine alte Frau, die sich hier und da blicken ließ um für Ordnung zu sorgen. Ihr Drache Smarath hatte bereits ihren goldenen Glanz verloren und wirkte eher wie ein Bronzedrache.

Die dritte Reiterin war Rina Reiterin von Nagalath. Ihr Drache war bei einem Fädeneinfall an der Flanke so stark verletzt worden, dass sich das Tier kaum noch in der Luft fortbewegen konnte. Alle Bewohner waren froh, dass sie den Flug zur Futterstelle und zurück überwand, den sie einmal pro Woche anstrebte. Ihre Reiterin organisierte also mit den anderen Frauen den Haushalt.

Kaum ein Drache oder Reiter kam verwundet vom Fädenfall zurück in den Hort und Lenell hatte kaum etwas zu tun, so hatte sie Zeit mit den Frauen zu reden. Es war etwas besonderes so freundlich empfangen zu werden, dass Lenell die Zeit von Herzen genoss. Alle beneideten sie, dass sie Shiran so nahe war. Lenell verschwieg das nächtliche Gespräch als sie ihnen berichtete, wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Die Frauen waren begeistert, dass überhaupt jemand in der Nähe des Bronzereiters war. Niemand versuchte ihr aufzudrängen, dass sie die Königin des neuen Geleges beeindrucken sollte, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Sie ließen das Thema ruhen, obwohl sie merkte, dass sie eine der Kandidatinnen hätte sein können.

„Sovar?"

„Ja meine Liebe?"

„Warum sind alle Frauen nach Shiran aus? Ich meine er ist nicht der einzige Mann in diesem Weyr."

„Das wohl kaum", Sovar lachte, " nein, Shiran ist etwas besonderes. Er stammt nicht aus dem Weyr wie die meisten von uns und er hat uns alle bei der Gegenüberstellung beeindruckt, nicht nur seinen bronzefarbenen Freund."

„Wie?"

"Er zählte etwa. dein Alter, stammte aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen und wurde erst ein Tag vor der Gegenüberstellung gefunden. Man brachte die Jungen zu dem Gelege und wartete ab. Es dauerte eine Weile bis eins der Eier aufhörte zu wackeln und endlich einen Riss bekam. Neith war der erste der sein Gelege verließ, es verheißt immer etwas Gutes wenn ein bronzefarbener Drache als erster schlüpft. Viele hatten Angst, denn der Jungdrache torkelte über den heißen Sand und trat über einige hinweg, die er überrempelte.  
Während andere versuchten. das Augenmerk des Drachen, der seinen unbändigen Hunger in Aggression verwandelt hatte, auf sich zu richten, ließ sich Shiran in einer Ecke nieder. Es war eigenartig, denn man hatte mir zuvor gesagt, wie sehr er sich einen Drachen wünschen würde. Neith achtete auf niemanden, der versuchte ihn für sich zu gewinnen und seine Bewegungen wurden hektischer. Ich muss sagen ich hatte damals angst, das der Drache niemanden wählen würde, möglicher weise einige unsere Kandidaten mehr als verletzen könnte und nicht nur das Weyrvolk hatte Angst, sondern auch die Kandidaten. Alle rannten sie weg."

Sovar legte eine theatralische Pause ein. "Dann war alles still bis auf das giftige Fauchen des jungen Drachen. Keines seiner Geschwister war bis dahin ausgeschlüpft. Jemand sang und der Drache verstummte. Er lauschte dem Sänger und alle dachten ein Harfner war es; doch es war der junge Mann, der in der Ecke der Brutstätte saß. Shiran war der einzige; der den Drachen beruhigen konnte. Es mag zwar nicht so spannend klingen, aber das Bewusstsein mit dem er Neith gegenübergetreten ist war faszinierend. Niemand hat ihn seit damals singen hören, aber die Drachen sagen, dass er für Neith singt."

"Verstehe." Lenell war schon beeindruckt, auch wenn sie es selbst nicht kund geben wollte. Man hätte zudem da sein müssen um es wirklich wirken zu lassen aber ihr reichte ihre Fantasie.

"Was viele wirklich überrascht hatte, war, dass er sich mit Kindern bestens versteht und jeder der ihn lachend gesehen hat..."

Lenell lächelte.

Sie hatte ihn noch nicht lachend gesehen, zumindest nicht glücklich lachen sehen.

* * *

Die Geschwader kehrten zurück und mit ihnen Arbeit, einige hatten sich die Flügelspitzen verbrannt und andere leichte Verletzungen durch Sporen.

Als sie zurück auf das Zimmer ging kam auch Shiran von dem nahe gelegenen See. Seine Haare und fast alle seine Sachen waren durchnässt aber das schien ihn nicht sonderlich zu stören. Neith landete kurz und setzte ihn ab und flog dann zu den, in der Sonne liegenden Simsen.

"Wie ich sehe geht es euch besser." Sie verstand die Frauen, aber sie wollte nicht deswegen mit ihm ins Bett, dass was vielleicht noch besser war, war eine Freundschaft, von der man profitieren konnte. Lenell nickte ihn lächeln zu und betrachtete seine nassen Klamotten.

"Und wie ich sehe waren Sie unfreiwillig baden." Er schaute an sich hinab. "Das stimmt allerdings."

Sein Lächeln kam von Herzen und war mitreißend. Sie wollte gerade vorschlagen, dass er sich vielleicht umziehen sollte bevor er sich erkälten würde als ein durchdringender Summton den erloschenen Krater einnahm. Auf einmal brach überall Hektik aus.

"Ich frage sie nur aus Höflichkeit und es ist das letzte Mal wollen Sie nicht doch die neue Königin betreuen?" Auch Shiran war nun ernsthaft.

"Wie?...Oh...ja ich würde es doch gerne machen." Sie hatte nachgedacht aber alles was sie zuvor gedacht hatte war weg und nur der Wunsch einen Freund fürs Leben zu haben war noch da. Shiran nahm ihre Hand und zog sie in die Kammer er suchte das Zimmer mit den Augen ab und fand was er suchte, das weiße Gewandt. Sovar hatte es mitgebracht gehabt. Er warf es ihr in die Armen.

"Ziehen sie das an, schnell."

Sie fragte nicht sie reagierte einfach und zog sich in einer Geschwindigkeit um das sie selbst verwundert war. Als sie fertig war, hatte er sie auch schon wieder bei der Hand ergriffen und zerrte sie hinaus er wollte nicht grob sein, dass wusste sie, aber sie hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren und so war er etwas grob. Neith war von seinen Sims gekommen und war bereit zu fliegen. Mit einer galanten Bewegung beförderte er erst sie und dann sich selbst auf den Rücken des Drachen.

Das Summen war angeschwollen und sie sah einen Chor aus verschiedensten Drachen, der sich um die Brutstätte drängte. Die goldene Königin der Weyrherrin wachte aus Distanz über ihre Brut, sie sang am lautesten.

"Was sie wissen müssen: Haben sie den Drachen für sich gewonnen dann müssen sie ihn füttern, sie dürfen ihn aber nicht überfüttern. In der Brutstätte kann ich ihnen nicht helfen, aber haben sie keine Angst vor den Drachen, auch wenn sie tollpatschig durch die Gegend torkeln, lenken sie das Augenmerk der Königin auf sich. Ich drücke ihnen die Daumen."

Sie _schafft es._

"Mein Drache ist zuversichtlich und ich glaube sie haben dis beste Entscheidung getroffen auch wenn sie damit große Verantwortung übernehmen."

Sie erreichten den Brutplatz. Von überall kamen Drachen und setzten die Kandidaten ab und zogen sich auf die Ränke zurück.

"Viel Glück, Lady Lenell. Ich weis sie schaffen es."

Er lächelte aufmunternd. Neith hatte sich auf den heißen Sand niedergelassen und Shiran hob sie mit Leichtigkeit vom Nacken des Tieres und setzte sie ab. Dann stieg der Drache empor und gesellte sich zu den anderen Bronzedrachen, die sich schon niedergelassen hatten. Shiran ließ keinen Blick von Lenell, sie war anders als die anderen, sie war aufrichtig und wollte keine sexuelle Bindung zu ihm, das war angenehm.

Lenell war sich schon jetzt sicher, dass selbst, wenn sie die Königin nicht beeindrucken sollte dann würde sie versuchen im Weyr zu bleiben.

Der heiße Sand unter ihren Füßen brannte sich in ihre nackten Füße und sie sah wie viele der Anwärter durch kurze Schritte versuchten sich davor zu bewahren. Sie blickte auf das Gelege, das so Zahlreich erschien wie sie es sich nicht hätte erträumen lassen. Es war eine gesprenkelte glänzende Pracht, die jegliche Geschichten die sie gehört hatte um vieles übertraf. Das abgesonderte Ei um das sich drei weitere Mädchen drängten war das Königinnenei. Die Pracht dieses einem Eies war einnehmend und Lenell musste sich zwingen den Blick davon zu nehmen.

Sie schaute sich die zahlreichen Kandidaten an und sie fand auch die acht aus Ruatha dabei. Sie alle waren erstarrt als das erste Ei zu schaukeln begann. Die Drachen waren verstummt und warteten bis das Ei zerbrach. Ein bronzefarbener Drache reckte seinen Hals aus der zerbrochenen Schale. Allgemeines Jubeln war zu hören, das gute Omen. Der Drache kämpfte sich frei und einige der Anwärter wichen zurück aber wie sie merkte nicht der Junge, den sie auf Ruatha schon des Öfteren gesehen hatte, sie glaubte sich an den Namen zu erinnern, Xen. Der bronzene hatte sich frei gekämpft und ging auf die Jungen zu, seine Augen streiften die Anwesenden, er wollte weitergehen aber er sackte zur Seite. Xen kam zu seiner Seite und stabilisierte ihn, sobald der Drache seine Augen auf den Jungen geworfen hatte begann er zu summen. Der Junge lachte und schrie in die Menge: "Testuth hat Hunger."

Das Weyrvolk jubelte begeistert, es war erregend.

Derweil waren drei weitere Eier zersprungen und zwei Blaue und ein Brauner suchten sich ihre Partner, sie konnte nicht mit ansehen wen sie wählten denn im nächsten Moment begann das Königinnenei zu schaukeln und bekam Risse. Sie stand neben zwei Mädchen die mehr Angst zu spüren schien als alles andere, denn sie hingen an einander als ob sie versuchten sich zu retten. Sie schüttelt den Kopf es waren doch großartige Geschöpfe. Zu ihrer linken stand ein Mädchen, die das Ei vor sich beachtete.

Plötzlich fiel sie seitlich in den Sand, so dass sie saß. Ein grüner Drache schmiegte seinen Köpf gegen sie. Sie strich ihr über die Augenwülste und lachte.

"Ich freue mich auch Pryth."

Aus der Jungengruppe drangen immer mehr Rufe.

Sie blickte auf das Königinnenei, das nun seitlich kippte und die Schale platzte. Die junge Königin blinzelte einige Male und trat dann aus ihrem Gefängnis heraus sie legte den Kopf schief und sah die beiden verängstigen Mädchen an dann schaute sie Lenell an und eine wunderbare Wärme erfasste sie. Nichts war jemals so herrlich gewesen, wie das Gefühl Vollkommen zu sein.

‚_Lenell ich habe Hunger.'_

‚_Natürlich meine Liebe, du bekommst dein Essen.'_

Sie strich der glänzenden, noch sehr tollpatschigen Königin die Augenwülste. Die Augen schillerten in den Regenbogenfarben dann schrie- sie in die Menge es den anderen nachmachend: "Ihr Name ist Damath."

Der Jubel der ihr und der neuen Königin galt war überwältigend und sie genoss es. Nie wieder alleine, was Shiran gesagt hatte war nicht übertrieben gewesen.

"Komm wir holen dir jetzt etwas zu Essen." Gemeinsam verließen sie die Brutstätte. Lenell wagte einen Blick zu den Tribünen und fand Shiran neben Sovar, beide zeigten ihr wie stolz sie waren. Sie folgte den Strom der anderen.

Xen hatte einen Bronzedrachen für sich gewonnen, der Stolz seines Drachen riss Shiran mit und auch er war überaus glücklich. Die drei weiteren Drachen fanden ihre Partner, aber er kannte keinen der Jungen die gewählt wurden. Er sah wie die junge Grüne das Mädchen von den Beinen riss, es war so zielstrebig auf sie zugekommen, dass das Mädchen es nicht mitbekommen hatte. Er kannte sie, sie war eine der. Kinder, die im Weyr aufgezogen wurde, sie war immer sehr hilfsbereit, trotz ihres noch jungen Alters. Das Königinnenei zerplatzte und die junge Königin trat hervor. Sie blinzelte kurz und schaute dann die Mädchen an, wandte aber schnell seinen Blick auf Lenell und dort verblieb er auch. Die roten Augen schillerten in den Regenbogenfarben und er wusste Lenell hatte sie gewonnen.

_'Sie hat es geschafft.'_

‚_Hast du an mir gezweifelt?_' erfragte Neith dramatisch.

'_Nein natürlich nicht.'_

Als sie den Namen von Damath heraus schrie war er nicht der einzige, der laut jubelte, jeder aus dem Weyrvolk schloss sich an: Er sah wie Tagas und Jerelena, genauso Überschwänglich mit jubelten, wie alle anderen auch. Eine starke Königin und junge Königinnenreiter.

Sein Blick traf ihren und er zeigte ihr wie stolz er war und auch sein Drache stimmte ein. Dieses Gelege würde dem Weyr Ehre bringen.

Als die beiden aus seinem Blickfeld verschwanden wandte er sich wieder zu den restlichen Kandidaten. Demachel lief gerade durch den Sand mit einem blauen Drachen, den er ab und zu stützte, damit er nicht stürzte.

Ein Brauner und ein Bronzener liefen tapsig über den heißen Sand. Der Braune wählte Tevellgar, der freudestrahlend mit Lacreth die Brutstätte verließ, der Bronzene fand sein Ziel bei einem Jungen, der mal gerade dreizehn Planetenumdrehungen zählte, Shiran kannte ihn nicht.

Von den Kandidaten, die aus Ruatha stammten waren nur noch Natix und Eiaph anwesend, die anderen schienen schon einen Drache für sich gewonnen zu haben. Noch zehn Eier schaukelten vor sich hin und bekamen Risse und vierzehn Jungen standen um das Gelege.

Die Schale eines Bronzenen zerbrach und der junge Drache rannte ohne sich umzuschauen auf Natix zu. Gleichzeitig zersprangen die Schalen zu zwei Grünen und einem Blauen die sich freikämpften und dann auf die Jungen zu traten. Die beiden Grünen kollidierten und begannen sich giftig anzufauchen. Zwei Jungen sprangen herbei und brachten sie auseinander.

Elaph gewann den Blauen für sich.


	4. Die Woge der Veränderung

**4. Kapitel  
Die Woge der Veränderungen**

"Irgendwelche Vorschläge wer die Jungdrachen mit ihren Partnern trainieren soll?"

Die Geschwaderführer saßen mit den Weyrführern zusammen am Konferenztisch des Bendenweyrs. Die zweiundfünfzig Jungdrachen und Reiter hatten ihre eigenen Quartiere bekommen und hatten sich allmählich mit ihrer neuen Position angefreundet. Das erste Jahr war verstrichen und die Jungdrachen waren soweit ausgewachsen, dass sie ihre Reiter tragen konnten, nun musste man mit dem intensiven Training beginnen, was nach etwa sechs Monaten abgeschlossen war, dann sollten sie auf die Geschwader aufgeteilt werden und die Lücken ausfüllen, die sich durch Tod oder Verletzung gebildet hatten. Die Königin sollte mit ihnen ausgebildet werden, nur den Gebrauch von Phosphorgestein sollte sie nicht lernen, im Gegenzug sollte sie den Umgang mit dem Flammenwerfer kennen fernen.

"Ich schlage Shiran vor."

"Shiran ist heute nicht hier und kann nicht mitentscheiden, ich habe ihn nach Fort geschickt, um mit einigen anderen Geschwaderführern zu reden. Solltet ihr ihn wählen dann müssen alle einverstanden sein." erklärte Tagas seinen Geschwaderführern.

"Shiran ist jung und kennt das Lehrprogramm, sein Geschwader ist immer bestens vorbereitet." Ein älterer Geschwaderleiter kam zu Wort. Er selbst wollte nicht noch einmal gewählt werden für die Nervenaufreibende Aufgabe.

„Ich habe auch nichts dagegen wenn der Junge das macht."

"Stimmen wir ab. Wer ist für Shiran?" Tagas erhob sich um das Durcheinander der Stimmen bereits im Voraus einzudämmen.  
Das Ergebnis fiel einstimmig aus.

"Wir müssen noch einen Ersatz für ihn wählen." Der Wehrführer wusste, dass viele seiner Geschwaderführer die Aufgaben des Trainings gerne an jüngere abtraten

"Dann am besten den Geschwaderzweiten Blanus."

"Wer ist dafür?"  
Auch hier bildete sich die Mehrheit.

"Gut dann haben wir ja alles schon geklärt, ich wünsche einen schönen Tag:" Die Geschwaderführer verließen den Konferenzraum und ließen die beiden Wehrführer zurück.

"Ich werde es ihm sagen." erklärte sich Jerelena bereit.

"Hoffentlich wird das nicht zu viel Verantwortung." Die Weyrherrin nickte nur nachdenklich zu den Worten ihres Gefährten.

* * *

Die Jungreiter lernten schnell und Shiran war zufrieden. Er war zwar ein strenger Lehrer, der aber sehr gerecht war. Lenell lernte mit den anderen Drachenreitern das fliegen und wurde dann separat von Jerelena trainiert um die Eigenschaften einer Drachenkönigin besser zu verstehen. Sechs Monate standen die zweiundfünfzig Jungdrachen und ihre Reiter unter der Aufsicht von Shiran und dem Geschwaderzweiten Blanus. 

Sie reiften zu Drachenreitern heran, die sich schon bald auf die neun Geschwader verteilen würden, dann würden die Lücken in den Geschwadern wieder gefüllt. Shiran war zuversichtlich, dass sich die Reiter bestens in die Geschwader einfügen würden. Einige der Jungen hatten Talent bewiesen, dass sie irgendwann wahrscheinlich zu einem Geschwaderführer bringen würden.

Die Brut hatte aus einer Königin, vierzehn Bronzenen, zwölf Braunen, fünfzehn Blauen und zehn Grünen bestanden, wovon fünfzig Jungs und zwei Mädchen sich als Partner hatten finden lassen.

Sie waren der derzeitige Stolz des Bendenweyrs.

Lenell hatte ein Quartier erhalten, das für sie und die Drachenkönigin angemessen war. Außerdem hatten sich die Weyrführer gedacht es wäre das Beste sie gegenüber von Shirans Quartier unter zu bringen. Shiran legte großen Wert auf ihre Ausbildung und auch sie war erfreut ihn des Öfteren zu sehen. Neith und Damath mochten sich auf Anhieb und die beiden Drachen sowie Reiter verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander auch wenn es sich auf rein freundschaftlicher Basis ablief.

Die zweiundfünfzig Drachenreiter saßen am Tisch in dem großen Essenssaal, als Tagas sich erhob. Es war das erste Mal seit langen, dass sich Tagas und Jerelena, während des Abendessens bei den anderen im Speisesaal waren. Die Geschwader hatten meist Tische für sich, aber es kam oft dazu, dass sich unter ihnen einer zu den anderen setzte um zu reden.

„Heute haben die Jungreiter ihr Training abgeschlossen."

Er machte eine Pause, da heftiger Beifall den Saal erfüllte. Die meisten Reiter am Tisch senkten den Kopf, andere genossen den Beifall. Tagas hob die Hand und die Menge wurde ruhiger. "Und diese Reiter werden heute offiziell in die zehn Geschwader aufgeteilt."

Wieder füllte der Raum sich mit Jubel.

„Das erste Geschwader das seine neuen Reiter ausruft ist das der Weyrherrin."

Jerelena stand auf sie lächelte über die Anwesenden hinweg.  
„Ich freue mich in meinem kleinen Geschwader zwei neue Reiter empfangen zu können. Zeliska mit Pryth und Lenell mit Damath."'

Alle klatschten. Lange waren die Weyrfrauen zu wenige gewesen um sich im Kampf gegen die Sporen nützlich zu machen, doch mit einem kleinen Trupp mit sechs Frauen wovon zwei Königinnenreiter waren und die anderen grüne, würden sie sich nun auch einmischen.

Neunundzwanzig Drachen und Reiter sollten alle Geschwader haben, dass hieß Shiran bekam in seinen Trupp nur vier Reiter dazu, denn sein Geschwader hatte keine Verluste in dem letzten Jahr gemacht, anders als Desforains Geschwader, das im vergangenen Jahr drei Personen an die Fäden verloren hatte. Malfth Reiter Platar beendete seine Aufzählung seiner neuen Geschwadermitglieder, worunter auch Emys und Elaph mit ihren Drachen waren. Nun als sechster trat Shiran von seinem Tisch hervor.

"Es freut mich und mein Geschwader vier neue Mitglieder willkommen zu heißen Demachel Reiter von Haleth, Jamens Reiter von Emberith, Arde G!andth Reiter und Natix Reiter von Spinth."  
Die angesprochenen Reiter freuten sich, denn das Geschwader von Shiran war begehrt. Shiran hatte aber gehofft, dass Xen sein Geschwader beitreten könne, aber auf der Konferenz hatte der Weyrführer ihn für sich beansprucht.

Es war ein festlicher Anlass und alle waren glücklich auch jene, die gehofft hatten in ein anderes Geschwader zu kommen, waren glücklich und ausgelassen.

* * *

Es war der dritte Tag in Folge an dem Fäden im Territorium des Bendenweyrs Fäden fielen und Lenell und die anderen Reiterinnen und Helferinnen aus den unteren Gewölben hatten viel zu tun, da es mehr Verletzte gab als sonst. Immer wieder gerieten Drachen und Reiter in die gefährlichen Fänge der Sporen und zogen sich grausame Wunden hinzu. 

Lenell wollte gerade in die Küche, als ein Schrei den Weyr erzittern ließ. Über den Weyr waren zwei Drachen aufgetaucht ein Grüner und ein Bronzener. Der Grüne Drache hatte seinen rechten Flügel fast vollständig versengt und konnte nicht mehr fliegen doch der Bronzene, den Lenell eindeutig als Neith erkannte, da kein Drache im Weyr eine größere Flügelspannweite hatte als er, hielt ihn und sengte sich mit ihm. Er setzte die Drachendame behutsam ab und stieß sich erneut in die Luft um neben ihr zu landen. Der grüne Drache namens Filith schrie in Schmerzen und Jerelena die schneller als Lenell bei dem Drachen war bat ihren Drachen sie zu beruhigen. der Drache wurde ruhiger und die Helferinnen strichen das Tier mit Taubkraut ein. Caiin der Reiter versuchte den Drachen zu trösten und strich ihr immer wieder über die Augenwülste.

Lenell wurde aufmerksam auf Neith, der nun ebenfalls brüllte. Sie ging zu ihm und seine Augen schillerten erregt, als er merkte, dass sie näher kam beugte er seinen gewaltigen Körper runter und Lenell erschrak. Shiran lag auf dem Rücken des Drachen. Sie, rannte auf den Drachen zu, der immer erregter wurde, weil etwas mit seinem Reiter nicht stimmte.

„Damath beruhige ihn."

Damath kam herbei und sie beruhigte den Drachen mit ihrem tröstenden Gedanken, während Lenell an Shirans Stelle kam. Neith half ihr ihn von seinem Rücken zu bekommen und sie zog ihn mit sich auf den Boden. Shiran lag in ihren Armen, kaum bei Bewusstsein. Sie schaute auf ihn hinab. Seine ganze Schulter war versengt und blutete schwer.

"Sovar, bring Taubkraut und Fellissaft schnell!" Sie schrie von ihrem Platz am Boden mit Shiran in ihrem Schoß zu der Frau, die ihr entgegenkam. Die Frau fragte nicht, sie ergriff die Salbe und den Trank, den sie hier deponiert hatten und kam angerannt um sich neben Lenell hinzuknien. Lenell redete beruhigend auf Shiran ein, der ihre Hand umklammert hielt.

Sovar stockte der Atem bei der Wunde. Shiran war zwar rechtzeitig ins Dazwischen gekommen, wo die Sporen abstarben, aber der Faden hatte sich über seine linke Schulter erstreckt und noch über die Hälfte seines Rückens. Sovar merkte, dass Lenell den Tränen nah war, sagte aber nichts und rieb so schnell sie konnte die Schmerzstillende Salbe auf die Wunde und Shiran beruhigte sich langsam. Sein Atem wurde langsamer, war aber noch immer schwer.

"Hier gib ihm das, ich suche ein Paar Männer, die ihn in sein Lager bringen." Lenell nickte. Sie half Shiran das grausam schmeckende Getränk zu trinken, welches den Heilungsprozess anregen sollte. Drei Männer kamen herbei und halfen Shiran in sein Lager zu bringen. Lenell wäre am liebsten hinterher gegangen, sie wusste aber genau, dass Sovar Instruktionen gegeben hatte, damit die Männer sich um den verletzten Drachenreiter zu kümmern. Einer von ihnen war der Heiler des Weyrs, was sie erleichterte. Der Fädenfall würde sich noch um knapp zwei Stunden hinziehen und in der Zeit musste sie den Verletzten zu Seite stehen. Shiran war zwar schwer verletzt aber nicht so schlimm, dass sie unbedingt an seiner Seite weilen musste, schon gar nicht wenn ein Heiler bei ihm war und so wandte sie sich den neuen Verletzten zu. Neith war in seinem Felsenvorsprung, von wo er seine Verbindung zu Shiran versuchte herzustellen. Damath redete ihn immer noch tröstend zu, während sie auf de Gebirgskette über ihm und ihrer Reiterin war.

Sovar hatte sie gezwungen etwas mit ihr zu essen und erst dann zu Shiran zu gehen. Die Frau wusste eh was sich in ihrem Kopf abspielte und vor ihr machte Lenell auch keinen großen Hehl daraus, dass sie etwas für Shiran empfand, das taten fast alleim Weyr.

Sie setzte sich mit der grünen Reiterin an einen Tisch, an dem auch einige aus dem Geschwader von Shiran waren. Sie unterhielten sich und als sie sich zu ihnen setzten fragten die Drachenreiter höflich nach dem Befinden ihres Führers. Lenell antwortete ihm, dass die Wunde die er sich zugezogen hatte schwerwiegend war aber er wahrscheinlich schon in. drei tagen wieder auf den Beinen sein könne, wenn die Wunde sich nicht entzündete, daraufhin erfragte sie den Umstand, wie er sich verletzt hatte.

"Er hat Caiin und Filith vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt, in dem er seinen Drachen auffing und ihn mit sich in die Höhe zog, doch während des Flugmanövers konnte er sich nicht vor den Fäden schützen und bot sich als Schild für Filith und Caiin die ansonsten abgestürzt oder von einem weiteren Fädenknäuel versengt worden wäre. Er hat das einzige getan um die beiden zu retten. Wir sind Stolz auf ihn und froh in seinem Geschwader zu fliegen."

Natix, saß gegenüber von ihr. Sie verstand sich schon immer sehr gut mit dem achtzehnjährigen, der wie sie aus Ruatha stammte..

Lenell bedankte sich freundlich für die Auskunft und zwang sich das Essen zu essen.

Shiran erwachte erst in der nächsten Nacht aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit. Lenell saß an seinem Bett und hielt wache. Als er ihre Gegenwart bemerkte war er überrascht und erfreut, wenn er sich aber nichts dergleichen anmerken ließ.

„Warum?"

„Ich habe mir sorgen gemacht."

Sie umarmte ihn überschwänglich, zeigte offenkundig ihre Erleichterung. Sanft drückte er sie von sich und sie wurde rot, als sie bemerkte was sie tat. Lenell stand schnell auf und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, irgendwie war sie verunsichert, wollte seine Gegenwart auf einmal so schnell wie möglich verlassen, doch bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte hielt sie Shiran zurück. Er umklammerte ihr Handgelenk.,

„Was ist los?"

Sie war sich unsicher, eigentlich wollte sie das nicht so. Es ging um ihn nicht um sie. Er war verletzt nicht sie und er fragt was mit ihr los sei. Sie war viel zu verwirrt um klar zu denken. Und dann kam das Gefühl der Angst wieder, was sie schon seit einigen Wochen verspürte.

„Lenell?"

Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Einerseits war sie erleichtert, das Shiran endlich wieder erwacht war und dann diese beklemmende Furcht, die sich ihr ins Fleisch brannte. Shiran sah von seinem Bett hoch zu ihr. Sah ihre Tränen, spürte ihr zittern. Er war verwirrt. Er setzte sich mühsam auf und zog sie neben sich aufs Bett. Sie wendete den Blick von ihm ab.

„Was ist los? Du bist schon seit einiger Zeit so zerknirscht."

„Ich... ich..." Sie stammelte vor sich hin und er drückte ihre Hand, was sie nur noch mehr aus dem Konzept brachte, was sie nicht besaß. Mit ihrer freien Hand wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„ Ich... kann nicht."

Shiran versuchte sie zu halten wurde aber von seinen Schmerzen zurückgehalten, als Lenell sein Zimmer verließ. Hilflos und verwirrt blieb Shiran zurück.

* * *

Drei Tage waren vergangen und sie war nicht ein einziges Mal bei Shiran gewesen. Sie war von sich selbst zu beschämt um ihm noch einmal unter die Augen zu treten. 

Die Sonne stand hoch am Firmament den Morgen und ihre Königin war bis jetzt noch nicht erwacht, doch das war normal.

Sie hatte sich die letzten Tage so in der Arbeit vertieft, damit sie sich nicht ständig selbst erinnern wollte. Sie schloss die Augen als sie auf dem steinernen Gesims, der Schlafstätte von Damath, stand.

Plötzlich riss sie die Augen auf als eine Macht ihren Körper durchflutete. Eine Macht die so groß war, dass sie die Balance verlor und zu Boden stürzte. Schweiß bildete sich an ihrer Schläfe als sie versuchte sich nicht von der Macht beherrschen zu lassen. Keuchend stemmte sie sich hoch.

Ihre Augen flogen zu ihrer Königin und sie erkannte was geschehen sein musste. Die Haut von Damath war golden und strahlte von innen. Ihre schillernde Iris funkelte gefährlich rötlich.

Die Emotionen ihrer Königin drangen unerbittlich auf sie ein. Ihr Herz schlug schneller als Damath Begierde und Lust sich auf sie ausbreiteten.

„BRINGT OEANTH VON HIER FORT."

Die Frühe des Morgens überbrachte ihren fast panischen Ausruf, der laut und klar durch den Weyr erklang.

Jerelena rannte aus ihrem und dem Gemach des Weyrführers. Sie trug noch nicht ihre Reiterkleidung als sie sich auf Oeanth Nacken schwang und den Weyr fluchtartig verließ. Sie wusste wie gefährlich es war wenn eine Königin in Hitze war.

Lenell schaute zu dem Gemach gegenüber von ihr, doch der Drache, der sonst immer dort schlief war nicht anwesend. Furcht durchflutete sie. Sie hätte mit Shiran reden sollen, sie hätte ihm sagen sollen, dass sie Angst vor dem Paarungsflug hatte. Ihm sagen sollen, dass…

Damath reckte ihre gigantischen Schwingen und ihr Schrei weckte die letzten schlafenden Weyrbewohner und sie setzte sich auf die Kante des Gesims und stieß sich galant ab als sie sich in die Tiefe fallen ließ und erst kurz vor dem Boden ihre Flügel spreizte und zur Futterstelle gleitete.

Weyrbewohner kamen aus ihren Gemächern als sie begriffen was geschehen würde. Angespannte Freude bereitete sich in ihnen aus.

Damath riss eines der Herdentiere in die Höhe und landete nur einige Meter weiter um sich an ihrer Beute zu laben.

Lenells Training wirkte Wunder auf sie als sie instinktiv der Königin das Fressen verbat und sie ihr befahl nur das Blut zu trinken. Das fluchende Keifen der Goldenen Drachendame war der einzige Hinweis für die anderen, dass die Reiterin ihre Aufgabe erfüllte.

Lenell umklammerte den Stein vor ihr als sie mit dem Hass und der Ungeduld von Damath überschüttet war. Sie musste nicht bei Damath an der Futterstelle sein um zu wissen, was geschah. Sie sah durch die Drachenaugen. Sie sah alles, was sie sah. Sie fühlte, was sie fühlte und ihre Verbindung zueinander war noch nie so groß gewesen wie jetzt.

Bronzereiter und Drachen warteten geduldig und doch angeregt als Damath den Befehlen von Lenell nachgab und sich mit dem Blut begnügte. Zwei weitere Herdentiere wurden Opfer der Königin, die sich nun wesentlich leichter zu dem Blut überreden ließ.

Ein weiterer Schrei ihrerseits warnte die Bronzedrachen sich von ihr fern zuhalten. Sie flog einige Meter auf eine Gans zu als sie unerwartet vorher aufsetzte und sich sofort mit einem gewaltigem Satz in die Höhe schwang. Ihre Drachenschwingen trugen sie weit in das Himmelsreich. Schatten unter ihr kündeten davon, dass die Bronzenen sich nicht von ihr fernhalten würden.

Lenell lehnte schwer atmend an der Wand. Sie nahm kaum wahr, dass sich die Reiter der Bronzedrachen sich um sie versammelt hatten. Sie begehrten, um sie warben und sie für sich gewinnen wollten. Doch hier traf der Drache die Entscheidung. Lenell war nicht in der Lage sich um die Reiter zu kümmern. Ihre einzige Angst war es, dass Damath ihrer Kontrolle entglitt und ins Dazwischen verschwand.

Damath Flug war auch ihrer.

Die Königin genoss ihre Freiheit, ihre Leichtigkeit, als sie mit den Bronzedrachen spielte, die drohten sie einzuholen. Spiralen ziehend ließ sie sich in die Tiefe fallen. Drache nach Drache verloren den Anklang.

Sie fühlte sich in Sicherheit. Sie war stark, sie war schnell niemand konnte sie fangen. Ein Drache jedoch packte sie bei den Schultergelenken zog sie mit sich in die Höhe, bevor er sie mit seinem biegsamen Hals umschlang. Sie war gefangen und Lenell spürte wie aus dem Drang nach Freiheit die Gelüste ihrer Drachendame erwachten, als diese sich dem Bronzenen hingab. Die Reiter waren verschwunden, alle bis auf einen. Ihr Blick war verschwommen und sie fühlte ihre eigenen Gelüste entsprungen von ihrer Königin erwachen.

Der Nachmittag war hereingebrochen und im Weyr war normales Leben wieder eingetreten, nachdem das Schauspiel zu Ende war. Jerelena schwang sich von ihrem Drachen. Ihre Beine waren blau durch die Kälte des Dazwischens, doch das interessierte sie nicht sonderlich. Tagas empfing sie freudig.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Ist Damath aufgestiegen?"

Tagas Arm legte sich um ihren unterkühlten.

„Ja meine Liebe das ist sie. Und bevor du fragst, ja Lenell hat ihre Aufgabe meisterhaft durchgeführt. Sie hat deine Lehren im Kopf behalten."

„Erzähl mir, wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Damath ist eine starke Königin genau wie ihre Reiterin und ihr neuer Gefährte."

„Wer ist es geworden, Shiran wird vermutlich darunter leiden, wo er doch das Bett nicht verlassen konnte."  
Ihre Augen zogen sich bestürzt zusammen.

* * *

‚_Du bist traurig?' _erkundigte sich Neith_  
_

‚_Nein.'_

‚_Du bist sauer?' _erfragte er weiter._  
_

‚_Nein.'_

‚_Bist du wütend?'_

‚_Neith, es reicht…'  
_

‚_Warum verschließt du dann deine Gedanken vor mir?' _fragte sein Drache bestürzt._  
_

Shiran öffnete seine Augen. Er konnte seinen Drachen zwar nicht sehen, doch dessen Emotionen drangen trotzdem zu ihm. Sein Rücken fühlte sich an als ob jemand die Wunden weiter aufgerissen hatte. Außerdem schätze er, dass Blut gerade durch den Verband drang.

Er war verwirrt und seine Gedankengänge waren zu konfus als das er sie mit Neith teilen wollte. Der Drache würde ihm nur wieder eine Strafpredigt halten.

Es würde wohl keiner wagen sich heute zu ihm durchzuschlagen und so blieb er einfach liegen.

Lenell gähnte herzhaft in seinen Nacken als sie ihre Arme fester um ihn schlang. Müde blinzelte sie und versuchte sich an das blendende Licht der Sonne zu gewöhnen, das am Nachmittag in dieses Zimmer schien.

Sie errötete als sie bemerkte, dass sie auf Shiran lag, der einen Arm um ihre nackte Taille geschlungen hatte. Ihre klaren Augen trafen seine warmen Braunen.

Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, scheiterte aber.

Lenell war durchaus genauso überfordert wie er, doch im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte sie bereits ihre Erkenntnis, dass er sie mehr als freundschaftlich mögen musste, wenn er Neith in den Paarungsflug hatte eingreifen lassen, obwohl er selbst kaum in der Lage war sich großartig zu bewegen.

Auf ihren Zügen erschien ein gerührtes und aufrichtiges Lächeln.

Sie lehnte sich über ihn auch wenn jetzt nicht die Lust ihrer Drachenkönigin mit einwirkte, so wollte sie dies von sich aus. Ihre größte Angst war nur, dass er sie abweisen würde. Doch bevor sie sich zulange Zeit nahm, zog Shiran sie zu sich und küsste sie.

„Ich liebe dich."  
Ihr flüstern kam so zaghaft, dass Shiran seinen Ohren kaum traute.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

* * *

--> Ich muss mich entschuldigen, diese Geschichte schläft schon seit Jahren (2 J. etwa) in meinem Dateihaufen. Ich habe sie nur überflogen weil ich sie damals als toll empfand. Ich schätze sie ist nicht übermäßig gut gelungen aber vielleicht ist sie nicht total schlecht. Ich würde mich tierisch über Reviews freuen. 


End file.
